Angel's and Hunter's
by HCPhillips 'Dreamweaver37
Summary: A certain archangel is back, and Sam won't make the same mistake twice. And with Gabriel back in the picture, everyone might just get what they want. Sabriel, Destiel, Mpreg,and all sorts of things. It's a mad, bad world, baby. I do not own Supernatural, but oh, the wonders that would occur if I did.
1. He talks to angels

_A/N Let's face it, Kripke has made a hot mess of the last few seasons of Supernatural. So this is my version of what should have been. It starts after Castiel comes back, but before Dean gets booted to Purgatory._

_My kingdom for a Snicker's._ That was his first thought.

_Where the hell am I? _Was thought number two.

_Holy shit, the bastard killed me. He actually killed me. _That was the thought that brought the once dead archangel into a seated position. He had no idea how, or why, or what was going to happen next, but one thing was clear.

Gabriel was alive and kicking.

"For God's sake Dean! How many times to have to tell you not to download porn! My laptop is completely frozen! Can't you just buy a magazine and a bottle of lube like any other perpetual adolescent?"

Sam was about to pull bitchface #42, 'Why does he (usually Dean) insist on pushing every button I have?' but he didn't bother. Dean was watching . He was lost in a world of crappy acting, bad melodrama, and even worse cowboy boots. If Sam wanted his attention, he'd have to set himself on fire. Sam sighed, and started the process of undoing whatever Dean had done. It beat watching Dr. Sexy. It also beat worrying about Leviathans, Castiel, and all the other shit life was currently dumping on him that he had no prayer of fixing. Much to his relief, the computer wasn't as screwed up as it could have been, and after a half an hour or so, Sam was back on line, and hard at work. If you could call it that. He wasn't accomplishing anything, but it drove him crazy to just sit, and wonder what horrible thing was right around the corner.

A few hours passed, and Sam finally stood up and stretched his long frame out even longer. The chair he'd been sitting in has been murder on his back. Sam observed, and not for the first time, that the world wasn't built for a guy as big as he was. Dean was snoring on the couch, and Sam shook him awake.

"What, bitch?" Dean muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to go grab some chow. You want anything, jerk?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..get the usual." Dean yawned and stretched.

"Jesus, Dean. With all the crap you eat I'm surprised you don't bleed animal fat." Sam said, scooping up the car keys.

"Bite me hippie." Dean suggested.

Sam rolled his eyes, and left. He and Dean were in a small town in Pennsylvania, and his food options were slim. He drove around until he found a small diner that had take out. He sat and waited for a waitress, and once he'd ordered, he looked out the large front window that overlooked the small town. People walked up and down the streets, going about their lives as they went in and out of different businesses. Sam had the melancholy thought that none of them really knew how close to the edge they were. How death stalked them at every turn. He wondered how different their behavior would be if they only knew what was really out there. Then he sighed, and gave himself a mental shake. _Get real. They'd self-destruct, and they sure as hell wouldn't need a Whore to help them do it._ Sam was sinking deeper into his depression when he suddenly noticed something. Or more specifically, someone. There was a man walking down the street, his head turned away from Sam. His hair was caramel colored, and he wore a pair of snug jeans and a brown leather jacket. There was something in his walk, a feel that was so familiar. As he passed in front of the diner, the man stopped, and turned. A pair of golden brown eyes met Sam's, and Sam's heart nearly stopped. His mouth dropped open, and closed, and his eyes filled. And for a moment, Sam was back in time.

_Dean never knew. Sam never told him what else had happened at the Elysian Fields motel. After Dean had read Gabriel the riot act in the Impala, for a moment Sam had been alone in a private room, and Gabriel stood there, looking at him. _

"_What do you want this time?" Sam demanded._

_Gabriel had sighed. It was a tired, sad sound. Sam had never heard that particular sound come out of him before. _

"_They're going to kill you Sam. Whatever deals you think they'll make, whatever promises they swear to, it's bullshit Sam. They are going to kill you." Gabriel told him._

"_You think I don't know that? I'm not an idiot Gabriel. I think Dean and I have BOTH proven that to you." Sam retorted._

"_Sam, I don't know if I can save you this time. She has your blood, and I-"_

_Sam cut the angel off._

"_We didn't ask for your help, did we Gabriel? Because your brand of help sucks. If I wanna get tortured for months on end, I'll let the asshats out there do it. At least it'll make sense coming from them."_

_Gabriel sighed again, and stepped closer. Sam wanted to step back, he really did, but damn it…._

"_It wasn't about Dean. Or my family, Sam. At least not totally. It was you. It was always you. I knew you would destroy yourself if you kept going on the way you did, kiddo. And it was killing me. I started watching you and chucklehead after the college thing. And I saw it Sam, I saw how good you are, how you wanted to help people. But I saw how lost you were too. I saw you hurt, and reach for something you couldn't find. I was trying to save you. And in the end, I just wanted it over for all of us, so I pushed you to play your roles. I wanted to believe Heaven would protect your souls if you just did what they wanted. "_

_Sam spluttered, trying to ignore the tug on his heart some of Gabriel's word caused. He summoned his not so righteous indignation, and glared at the archangel._

"_You thought HEAVEN would protect US? Are you fucking kidding me? Your daddy and brothers have toyed with my family from day one! And you helped them, didn't you? You saw my pain, and you made it worse. " Sam spat._

_Gabriel flinched at that, and swallowed. _

"_I know. I was just so tired, and I did the entire thing wrong. And after a while, I realized that you would never-." Here Gabriel stopped, and ran his hand over his face. "It doesn't matter. I thought I saw something that wasn't there. It's too late now. I'm going to make things right, this is my last chance. But it won't be easy Sam, and I have a feeling it's gonna cost more than any of us are ready for."_

_Before Sam could reply, or ask Gabriel what he thought he had seen, he was back with Dean, and events were soon spiraling out of control. And soon Gabriel was dead, lying flat on his back, his wings blackened and charred to the floor. That night, as Sam lay in the back seat of the Impala where Dean had pulled off the side of the road, he remembered the first time he had seen Gabriel. He remembered their hands touching at the college, and the jolt that pierced not just his body, but his heart. He remembered how he'd wept in the shower when he thought the Trickster was dead. He remembered the agony he felt when he realized the Trickster was alive, and was responsible for Dean's repeated death. He had agonized over the why's of the Tricksters behavior. And he remembered the moment he learned that the Trickster was an angel. And not just an angel. He was the archangel Gabriel. As he stared at Gabriel through the ring of holy fire, he'd heard a voice whispering in his head, and he knew who it belonged to._

"_I'm sorry Sam, I am so sorry. I was trying to do what I thought-"_

_Sam had raged in his mind._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU LYING BASTARD."_

_And the presence had vanished. And God, how Sam had felt it. As they left the empty warehouse, Sam had looked back at the soaking wet angel. And he didn't know how, but he knew that the wetness on Gabriel's face wasn't just from the sprinkler system. _

_And to be strictly fair, the wetness on his face had nothing to do with the sprinklers. Nothing at all. _

_Sam thought he'd never see the archangel again. But he had. And the next time he'd seen Gabriel, it was the day he'd seen him die. The next morning, he'd woken to a blinding headache, and a piece of paper in his pocket. He had opened it the moment he was alone. It was brief and to the point._

_-I tried, Sam. I swear I did.-_

_Sam didn't have to wonder who wrote it. _

_And after that day, Sam was left with regrets, more pain, and a shit load of what if's. _

And now he stood staring at the angel he thought, no..he _knew_ was dead, and his heart felt like someone was holding it in a vice grip. Sam raised a hand , and touched the glass that separated them. He had one clear thought, _God help me, this time I will listen before I get angry with him._ The man on the other side of the window raised his hand too, and rested it against the spot Sam's hand occupied. And Sam heard that voice in his head again, and something he thought had died in him with Gabriel suddenly flared back to life.

"Sam.."

"Gabriel…oh God, I..I –" Sam was cut off by Gabriel whipping his head to the side, and his eyes grew huge. He dropped his hand, and looked at Sam.

"Run Sammy! RUN."

Gabriel vanished then, and Sam nearly cried out. _No, not again.._

"Damn it, Sam, that could have been anyone, or anything, you KNOW that. You have no proof that it was Gabriel. And if it was, then what? The guy is a douche nozzle! And the fact that you saw Edgar 30 seconds later should be a hint Sam!"

Dean and Sam were currently speeding down the road, and Sam was ready to tear his hair out. The second he he'd gotten back to the motel, he'd spit out the word "Edgar" and 10 minutes later the brothers were in the Impala, getting the hell out of Dodge. Sam insisted that they had to try to contact Castiel, and get him to find Gabriel. He was terrified that Edgar had caught up with the angel. _He comes back, and I watch him die again. God hates me. I can't do this again. I can't._ When Gabriel had died the first time, all Sam could think about was the fact that he never let Gabriel know that he'd felt it too. That..tug that drew him to the archangel before Sam even knew who he was. All the hell that followed had allowed Sam to lose himself in anger, and pain, and bitterness. And then it was too late to try to see past it. Once Gabriel had died though, it was all Sam could do. He hit the mental rewind button over and over again, and would fantasize about what could have been. And now he was eye to eye with a second chance, and they were driving away as Dean insisted that Sam was losing his mind.

"IT WAS GABRIEL. " Sam insisted.

"How the hell can you possibly know that!" Dean asked.

The truth was, Dean had noticed the weird..thing between his little brother and that douche of an angel. Dean figured it could only end with Sam getting hurt, so he was relieved when Gabriel had manned up and faced down Lucifer. Now he had a bad feeling. Sam was frantic; near tears.

"I just know! I could feel him! CASTIEL! WE NEED YOUR HELP DAMN IT!" Sam yelled.

"Oh come on, Sam! Cas is no longer answering the phone, you know that! He doesn't like conflict anymore, remember?" Dean said.

Sam didn't answer. He just knotted his hands in his shaggy hair, and rested his elbows on his knees, head bowed.

The brothers drove all day and most of the night. When they finally stopped, they were both exhausted, and on edge. Neither of them brought up the name Gabriel, and Dean was wishing with every inch of his being that Sam would forget whatever the hell he thought he saw. They got a room, and soon Dean was snoring.

Sam lay in the bed across from his brother, grasping the blankets and trying not to panic. He felt helpless, and helpless was not a feeling Winchesters dealt well with. He finally closed his eyes, and whispered into the darkness.

"Gabriel, if it was really you, please, please, please, come back. I can't do this again..I can't live with it..the regret is _killing _me. I forgive you, alright? For all of it. You fucked up, I fucked up, but I just don't care anymore, because I'm dying an inch at a time, and I need..I need.." Sam stopped. He knew if he kept talking the tears would start and Dean might wake up and hear him.

"What do you need, Sammy?" a soft voice spoke next to him and Sam turned quickly, and found the archangel he'd been dying for sitting on the bed next to him. There was no mockery, or teasing in Gabriel's eyes. Just sorrow. Sorrow and endless regret.

Sam choked, and gasped for air like a drowning man. He managed to get one word out.

"You."

And then he was in Gabriel's arms. Sam wasn't sure how a man so much shorter than he was managed to envelop him so completely. He didn't care, either. He just clung, and tears came whether Sam wanted them to or not. He felt wetness on his own neck, and knew that the angel was weeping with him. Once they were both quiet, Gabriel lifted his head, and looked at Sam's face.

"I'm sorry Sam, I would do anything to-" Sam stopped him by burying his face back in Gabriel's neck.

"I don't care anymore. It's over. I don't want to rehash it; it doesn't do any good. I need it to be the past." Sam said, voice muffled by Gabriel's neck.

"Okay, kiddo. I..I just need to say it." Gabriel told him. "Sammy, please look at me."

Sam reluctantly raised his head, and met the angel's eyes.

"Sam, the first time I saw you, I thought you were my mate. Angel's only get one, but after I deserted the family, I..I just never thought that dear old Dad would allow me one. It seemed impossible. And I wanted it so bad, I thought maybe...I don't know, maybe God was going to dangle the one thing I wanted in front of me then snatch it back. I was afraid He'd use you to punish me. Then I saw how much pain you were in, and I didn't know what to do...but once you realized who I was, I knew…I knew then. I just didn't know how to tell you. And then it was too late. There was only one thing I could do for you then, so I did it. "

Sam drew a deep, shuddering breath, and lay his forehead on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I was just so _furious._ Then I realized that it was because I wanted so much more than you were giving me, but by then…you were dead, and it was too late." Sam admitted.

Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair. He was quiet for a moment.

"It won't be easy, Sam. Being an angel's mate, especially an archangel, it is absolutely forever, and I am a possessive, greedy-"

Sam stopped him again, this time with a finger to his lips. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't give a damn. I want it. I can't live without it, not now that I know I can have you." Sam said.

"Ya know, that whole interrupting me thing…that's gonna get old fast." Gabriel was grinning slightly, and Sam opened his mouth to laugh, but a sob escaped instead. Gabriel pulled him close again, and gripped him tightly till it passed, then smoothed his hair out of his face. "Sammy…I'm here. I'm not leaving this time." Sam burrowed into Gabriel's chest, getting as close as he could, not answering.

Gabriel let him rest in his arms for a few minutes, then tilted Sam's face up. He leaned down then, and touched their mouths together. Sam sighed into the kiss. It was like coming home, and he never wanted it to end. And when Gabriel traced his lips with his tongue, Sam opened his mouth willingly, and let the archangel in without a second thought. The kiss quickly became heated, and their tongues tangled, and explored, till Sam whimpered. Gabriel pulled back with a groan then, panting softly.

"Sam, kiddo, we gotta slow down. Every instinct in me wants to tear your clothes off, bury myself inside you, and mark you so hard a blind man could see it." Gabriel whispered.

Sam moaned at the thought. He'd never had sex with a man, but the idea didn't bother him. He wasn't sure if it was because the idea of gay never bothered him, or because the man in question was Gabriel. He did know that he had fantasized about this moment for what felt like forever.

"So do it." Sam rasped out.

Gabriel shuddered, and leaned down, tracing kisses down Sam's jaw. He whispered again.

"Uh kiddo, your big brother is in the next bed, and this will get loud, I promise. You really wanna do this here?" he asked.

"You're an archangel. Can't you keep him asleep?" Sam replied.

"I can…but I don't want to rush you, Sammy. Are you sure about this? If I take you, I _will_ mark you. I won't be able to stop myself. And once that's done, it's forever." Gabriel warned.

"Then do it. " Sam said.

Gabriel watched him for a minute, then attacked his mouth with a moan. Sam realized after a moment that both of their clothes were gone, and the bed they were laying on was softer, more comfortable. And the sheets were silky and luxurious. He lifted his hands, and traced them down Gabriel's chest. It was smooth, and muscular, and Gabriel smelled like chocolate, and something undefinable that made Sam ache. When Sam got to the scar that Lucifer had left on him, it hit him again that Gabriel had been dead, and that eventually, they'd need to have a conversation about that. But the moment in front of them was too important, too overwhelming to stop for a chat. Gabriel let Sam explore for a few minutes, contenting himself to place tiny kisses on Sam's cheeks, neck, and shoulders. Then Sam whimpered when Gabriel made a lap across one nipple, and play time was over. Gabriel began traveling down Sam's body, trailing his tongue over every spot that made Sam moan. He nibbled and teased each nipple till they were hard, and sensitive, and laid a trail of kisses down Sam's chest till he reached the hunter's hips. Gabriel sucked a mark onto each hip bone, and Sam shifted, and groaned softly as the archangel worked. Sam's cock lay heavy and aching on his belly, and when Gabriel finally touched it, just a gentle swipe of his tongue over the leaking slit, Sam's back arched, and he moaned loudly.

"Please, Gabriel please…I need you. It's not enough…I need all of it.." Sam pled.

Gabriel drew a calming breath, and gently nudged Sam's knees apart. He circled Sam's entrance, and Sam whimpered as heat and wetness seemed to fill him. Gabriel leaned over then, and kissed him softly.

"It won't hurt, Sammy, I promise." He whispered.

"Hurry, please…" Sam moaned.

Gabriel pushed gently into Sam's body then. Sam knew enough about anal to know it should hurt, especially without any preparation, but Gabriel was as good as his word. There was no pain; just heat, and fullness, and oh God...friction against something inside him that made him frantic.

"Move…Gabriel, move." Sam demanded.

Gabriel groaned, and lifted Sam's back off the bed effortlessly, so he was straddling the angels lap, and he arranged them so Sam was on his knees.

"There, Sammy…do what feels good. I'm right here.." Gabriel whispered.

Sam lifted himself then, and Gabriel clutched his hips, helping him rise. Then he sank back down, and cried out through gritted teeth.

"Nnggnnnn…Gabe! S'good! Too good…ohGodohGodohGod…"Sam cried out as his body seized up, and pleasure tore through him. He was still hard when it ended though, and he whimpered, dazed and shaking.

"Sammy…oh fuck..you're so tight, and hot…do it again, baby…"Gabriel lifted Sam's hips this time, and guided him back down. "Hit that spot again, Sammy. Let me feel it…wanna feel it when you come around me like that…"

Sam wailed as he sank back down, and the intense feeling washed over him again. Gabriel growled then, and started lifting his hips as he helped Sam ride him. The delicious friction built, and Sam felt a deeper sensation building in him. Gabriel was growling in Enochian against Sam's skin, and Sam clutched his shoulders.

"Gonna come! Nownownow…" Sam was tossing, writhing in the angels lap, desperate.

Gabriel suddenly reached around Sam, and placed a hand on the small of his back. A feeling of warmth washed over the hunter, and it send him over the edge. He exploded, howling Gabriel's name as he coated both of their chests and bellies with his release. As he squeezed the angels deeply buried arousal, Gabriel threw his head back, and blinding, beautiful light filled the room, and Sam's body. The light pushed the pleasure in Sam's body to a point that robbed him of speech, thought, and air. Gabriel's golden wings manifested as he shouted out his orgasm in his true voice, and after an eon of heavenly bliss, Sam slumped in Gabriel's arms, whimpering softly, and trembling. Gabriel held him tightly, murmuring to him softly.

"Sammy…love you so much.."

"Love you too. Always love you..don't let go." Sam whispered.

"Never, Sammy."

Gabriel laid Sam gently back and cleaned them both with a snap. He held Sam close then, and Sam sighed deeply. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Gabriel, how did you come back?"

"God did it. I woke up in what was Bobby Singer's junk yard. All I know is God sent me back. I started looking for you as soon as I got back, but someone must have remarked your ribs, because I could feel you, but I couldn't find you. I thought I'd go crazy." Gabriel said softly. "What the hell happened to Singer's place anyhow?"

Sam sighed, and spent the next few hours filling Gabriel in on all he'd missed. The archangel nearly vomited when he found out Sam spent a year in the cage. And his eyes darkened when Sam explained what happened with Castiel.

"I knew the Leviathans had gotten out, I just didn't know which idiot had set them free. Son of a bitch." Gabriel paused then, as Sam yawned. "You're exhausted, Sammy. Go to sleep. I'll be right here holding you, I promise."

"MM'k. " Sam closed his eyes, then opened them again."Wait..I thought you were going to mark me? Did you?"

Gabriel grinned, and led Sam's hand to the small of his back. There Sam could feel the edges of a handprint.

"I'll show what it looks like tomorrow. It's like Dean's only yours has my sigil in it." Gabriel whispered.

"You gave me a tramp stamp?" Sam asked. He was trying , and failing to be annoyed by that fact.

"Sure did. And it looks sexy on you kiddo." Gabriel whispered.

Sam couldn't help laughing then, and he snuggled back down into Gabriel's body. Soon Gabriel's wings came up and encircled them, and Sam opened his eyes again.

"How come I can see your wings? And why didn't your grace blind me? And was that your true voice?"

Gabriel chuckled, and rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Sammy, didn't I wear you out? Yes, that was my true voice, and my grace. But those won't damage you anymore because you're my mate. And you can see my wings for the same reason. Now go to sleep."

"Oh.." Sam sighed again, eyes drifting shut. "K…"

Gabriel stroked the hunter's hair till he slept peacefully. Then he lay holding his human as he planned his actions now that he was back. And the first thing on his list would be taken care of tomorrow, first thing. _Little brother, you and I are going to have a long talk. You have some explaining to do Castiel._

Dean woke up the next morning after a night of bizarre dreams he couldn't remember. But he felt like he's slept a lot longer than usual, and as he yawned and stretched, he turned his head to look over at Sam. When he did, his mouth dropped open, and for a few minutes, all he could was stare.

Instead of the crappy little motel bed they'd both laid down on last night, Sam was on a king size, with what looked like blue silk sheets. There was also a massive pile of pillows, and reclining on said pillows was…Gabriel. And the topping on the brain bleach sundae was his brother, who was lying on top of the archangel, fast asleep. The sheets mercifully covered his ass, but his back was bare way too far down for Dean's taste, and he didn't miss the handprint on Sam's lower back that had some sort of sigil in black on the palm. Before Dean could speak, Gabriel did.

"Miss me, Dean-o?"

Dean jumped out of bed then, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, and sighed. _Could have seen this coming from a mile away, I guess._

"Get your hands off my brother, you feathery dick! Holy oil, holy oil…" Dean was searching his pants pocket for his car keys, when Sam woke up.

"He's taking it well." Gabriel told Sam calmly.

"I see that. What exactly is he doing?" Sam asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Searching for his car keys so he can get the holy oil." Gabriel replied. "C'mere…" he pulled the hunter back into his arms, and Sam settled into them with a sigh.

"GOD DAMN IT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY KEYS?" Dean shouted.

"Oh, I have your keys, Dean-o. Didn't want you do anything hasty before you actually _talked _to your brother." Gabriel replied.

"FINE. I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS." Dean launched himself at the angel on the bed, and Sam shook his head, and lifted the sheet so Dean could see that he was naked underneath.

That stopped Dean cold, and he covered his eyes with his hands and moaned in pain.

"Quick thinking, Sammykins." Gabriel complimented.

"I know Dean." Sam replied.

"Why don't I go rustle up some breakfast while you calm Dean down." Gabriel suggested.

"Probably a good idea." Sam agreed. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel's lips. The archangel grinned down at him.

"You're my new addiction, kiddo. You taste even better than sugar."

Sam laughed while Dean gagged, and Gabriel mercifully snapped some clothes on before he left the bed. He dropped one more kiss on Sam's nose, then headed to the door.

"I'll be back in bit, Sammy." He promised.

Sam smiled at him, and lay back with a contented moan as the door shut behind his angel.

As soon as Gabriel was gone, Dean was throwing clothes at Sam.

"Get dressed. We're getting out of here before that feathered asshat, or whatever he is comes back." Dean ordered.

Sam gave a long suffering sigh, and shook his head.

"Dean, I'm only going to say this once. That _is_ Gabriel; God brought him back. And I am not going anywhere without him. I love him, and he's my mate. And frankly, with the leviathans on the loose, we can't afford to refuse help from anyone." Sam said.

"So you let him fuck you to get him to stay? Jesus, Sammy! Of all the-"

Sam sat up and glared at Dean.

"Let's get a few things straight here, Dean. _I called for him._ I asked him to come to me because once I knew he was back I couldn't stand the thought of losing him again. And I wanted him last night. _I begged for it._ And he made it clear what would happen if he took me, and that only made me want him more. He did not fuck me. He made love to me, and if that makes me a girl, fine. I love him, Dean, and we are a package deal. You're gonna have to adjust." Sam told him firmly.

"How do you know it's even him Sam? Did you do any tests on him?" Dean demanded.

Sam looked his older brother in the eye.

"I know because the minute I saw him I came back to life. Something huge in me died with him, but the minute I saw him…felt him…I started breathing again. "

Dean stopped then. He had to, because he knew exactly what his brother meant. That same part of him had died when Castiel abandoned them. But when Dean's angel came back, the pain hadn't healed. It just got deeper. Sam saw the look on his older brother's face, and reached out and took his hand.

"I know, Dean. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Dean sighed then, looking old for a minute, and tired.

"Sometimes I wish…"Dean trailed off. There was no point going down that road, so he didn't bother.

"I know." Sam hugged Dean for a few seconds, till Dean remembered his objections to chic- flick moments, and pulled away.

"You're definitely the girl in the relationship." Dean told him, huffing as he stood up. "And if you two ever have sex with me in the room again, I will get the holy oil, so help me."

Sam chuckled as Dean grabbed a towel and headed into the shower. Once he was alone, he got out of bed, and went to the mirror that hung above the beaten up dresser. He turned his back, and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a distinct handprint. It was outlined in a thin black line, and a sigil filled the palm print, also in black. Sam looked at it as best as he could with his awkward positioning, and grinned a little. Leave it to Gabriel to make it a tramp stamp. It hit Sam then that his archangel's jovial attitude was the perfect foil to his own serious nature. They just…_fit._ Their minds, their personalities, their bodies. He shivered a little when his mind replayed the previous night, and as he reminisced, the front door opened, and Gabriel stepped in, loaded down with bags. The archangel stopped when he saw Sam standing in front of the mirror naked, and gave a low whistle. Sam blushed pink, and started to head to his pants.

"Oh no…it would be a crying shame to cover that up, Sammy. "

Gabriel sat the bags down on the table, and moved quickly to Sam. Sam chuckled as the archangel wrapped his arms around his neck, and hopped up, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist.

"Dean's in the shower. If he comes out and catches us doing what you want to do, he's gonna have a conniption. " Sam warned as he wrapped his arms around the angel.

"We gotta get Dean a date." Gabriel sighed, dropping back down to his feet. "And you gotta put some pants on, or I'll forget all about Dean's sensitive nature."

"I was trying to, remember?" Sam pointed out, picking up his boxers and sliding them past his hips. "And I doubt getting Dean a date would do any good. Ever since-." Sam stopped, not trusting himself to tell his new mate precisely how he felt about Castiel's treatment of Dean. Sam was grateful to Cas for helping him when he lost his marbles. He really was. But his marbles would have still been in their bag if Cas hadn't knocked them out in the first place.

Gabriel watched him for a moment, then slid his arms back around Sam.

"I know kiddo. Castiel is on my list of things to do. He and I are going to have a long talk." He promised Sam.

Sam sighed, and lowered his head so their lips met. The kiss was long, and soft, and perfect. It ended when a loud voice spoke.

"Take it somewhere else, you two! " Dean stomped over to the bags of food, and Gabriel grinned at Sam as he slowly released him.

The three of them sat down to breakfast, and Dean's mood saw a marked improvement when he found pancakes, whip cream and stacks of bacon and sausage. Sam shook his head as he watched Dean and Gabriel wolf down what he considered a nauseating concoction, and went back to his oatmeal and fruit salad.

"You two have abysmal eating habits." Sam stated.

"Bite me, Samantha." Dean replied.

"Hey, he is all man, I can verify that." Gabriel said, grinning at Sam.

"Shut. Up." Dean crammed more bacon into his mouth, and glared at the archangel.

Gabriel cackled, and Sam snickered as Dean glowered at them. Once the food was gone, Gabriel got a serious look on his face, and stood up.

"Alright. Time for a little business." Gabriel said.

The archangel closed his eyes, and after a moment, Castiel appeared, looking startled. He took an immediate step back to put some distance between himself and Gabriel, then looked startled.

"What did you do to me Gabriel? Castiel asked.

"I'm an archangel, little bro. You aren't going anywhere until we have a talk." Gabriel stepped closer to Castiel, and his eye's narrowed. The scheming Trickster was nowhere to be found on Gabriel's face as he looked Castiel in the eye. "You little idiot. Father locked the leviathans up for a reason, Castiel! Because they are eating machines that have no remorse or compunction!" Castiel opened his mouth to speak, and Gabriel snapped his fingers. Tape appeared over Cas's mouth, and Gabriel glared at him." Don't waste your time. I know you didn't mean to let them out. But what you meant to do doesn't matter, because the consequences of what you did do are already staring us in the face! You made a deal with Crowley, you lied to people who loved you, and you thought that would turn out well? How could anything good ever come from that, Castiel? I am well aware of how many times I've fucked up. I carry my regret everywhere I go. But you know the difference between you and me? _I made good, Castiel. I did what I could to make my mistakes right._ No one gets a free ride, Castiel. You don't get to hide in your mind, and ignore all you did. Cleaning out Sam's mind was only setting right one mistake." Gabriel stepped into Castiel's personal space now, and the younger angel's eyes went huge, and he shook his head 'no'. "Vacation time is over Castiel. It's time to do what's right."

Gabriel touched his first two fingers to Castiel's forehead, and light washed over him. Castiel fell to his knees, shaking from head to toe. When it died down, the tape was gone, and Castiel was dressed as a holy tax accountant again. And the happy, absent expression was gone. Castiel's eyes were haunted, and sad. He looked up at Gabriel.

"God brought you back." He stated.

"Yeah, he did. And we have a mess to clean up, little brother." Gabriel reached down, and hauled Castiel to his feet.

"Why are you helping me, Gabriel? This is not your problem." Castiel said, looking down at his clothing, and wincing slightly.

"I'm not doing it for _you, _Castiel. I'm doing it for Sam." Gabriel replied.

Castiel looked over at the younger hunter, and his eyes widened.

"You've claimed him…he is your mate, Gabriel?" Castiel looked back at the archangel, shock on his face.

"That's right. Some of us don't keep our heads in our asses." Gabriel said. Sam came over now, and slid an arm around Gabriel.

"Castiel, we can't do this on our own. The Leviathans are everywhere, and Dean and I need all the help we can get." Sam told him.

"Is that why you mated with Gabriel, to gain his assistance?" Castiel asked in blank voice.

The air in the room started to crackle as Gabriel's face darkened. Sam put a restraining hand on the archangel's arm, and stepped closer to Castiel.

"No. I mated with Gabriel because I love him. Because I am smart enough to see a miracle when it's standing in front of me, even if it does take me awhile. Don't dump your blindness on me Castiel. If you don't have what you want, it's because you never had the balls to reach out and try to take it." Sam said quietly.

Castiel didn't respond to that, but everyone heard the odd, somewhat pained noise that came out of Dean. Gabriel looked at the older Winchester with a surprising amount of compassion in his eyes, and snapped a flask into existence. He handed it to Dean, who nodded his thanks.

"Alright, as much fun as this is, we need to be moving on. Leviathans can sense angelic power, and I've used a lot around here. I have a safe house I used to use when I was Loki. We can go there, and start to make some plans." Gabriel said. "And don't even think of trying to ditch, Castiel, or so help me, I will leash you, got it?"

Castiel looked at Gabriel, and sighed deeply.

"I am not leaving, Brother. You were correct. It's time to clean up my mess."

The next few hours passed slowly for the angels as they sat in the Impala, riding toward what they all hoped was safety. Gabriel and Sam were in the back, and Dean drove, Castiel next to him. Dean had AC/DC blasting at top volume, hoping to avoid any uncomfortable conversation. He glanced back at Sam and Gabriel from time to time, and they were sitting close, hand in hand. Neither spoke, but they would look at each other sometimes, and there was something so palpable between them Dean was surprised he couldn't see it physically. He remembered suddenly the moment he, Sam, and Bobby had briefly bound Death. The golden rope that wrapped around his wrists sprung to mind, and Dean half expected to see something similar entwining Sam and Gabriel now. He pushed down the nagging envy he felt, and told himself he was happy that Sam finally got something good in his life, even if it was an irritating, pain in his ass archangel. He suddenly felt eyes on him, and Dean glanced over. Castiel was staring in the unsettling way he used to have, and Dean gritted his teeth a little.

"Whattdya want, Cas?" Dean growled.

"You're unhappy." Castiel told him.

"Gee Cas, ya think? I mean hey, what the hell do I have to be unhappy about? Well let's see…Leviathans are everywhere, and the whole fucking world going right back down the toilet! And let's see, Bobby's dead, and my kid brother manages to mate with his angel when I can't even get -" Dean suddenly stopped and scowled at the window as he drove. The silence in the Impala was suddenly deafening, and Castiel dropped his eyes to his lap.

Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand when he saw the look of sadness on his face, and Sam glanced over, trying to smile. Gabriel reached up, and stroked Sam's cheek. Sam sighed, and Gabriel patted his legs. Sam did smile then, and stretched out across the back seat, resting his head in the archangel's lap. Gabriel carded his fingers through Sam's hair as they drove, and Sam's eyes drifted shut.

A few more hours passed, and Sam felt a gentle hand shaking him.

"Time to wake up, kiddo. We're there." Gabriel said softly.

Sam opened his eyes, and found golden brown ones gazing down at him. He yawned, and Gabriel leaned down, and pressed their mouths together. They kissed slowly, and when it ended, Gabriel whispered,

"Still sweet…"

Sam smiled, and whispered back,

"Take me to bed. I'm not the least bit tired anymore."

Gabriel chuckled then, and helped Sam sit up. They climbed out of the car, and Sam went to stand next to Dean, stretching as he walked. They were standing in front of a large, rambling old house, and it was surrounded by willow trees, and bushes. Night was falling, and the place looked as creepy as hell in the damp darkness.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Louisiana. Out in the damned bayou. Your butt pirate says they can't find us here." Dean replied.

Gabriel came over, Castiel on his heels. He wrapped his arms around Sam from behind, and looked at Dean.

"And they can't bucko. There is some heavy duty, God style mojo on this place. It's currently about the only safe place on earth." Gabriel told him. "Now, who's hungry? Sammykins? Dean-o? "

"Eh. I could eat. "Dean shrugged.

"Shouldn't we be planning?" Castiel demanded.

"Not tonight, little bro. Dean and Sam are both tired, and it isn't like we're gonna go gank Dick Roman at dawn. Don't get your panties in a twist." Gabriel said.

Castiel fell silent at Gabriel's words, and followed the other men into the old house. When they got inside, Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the lights flared to life. Dean and Sam glanced at each other, then both looked at Gabriel when they saw the interior.

"What? It was the 50's when I redecorated last. Red and chrome were popular. Gimme a break. Now come on, the kitchens over here." The archangel headed down a hall, and Dean shook his head as Sam suggested redecorating. They followed Gabriel though, and soon the four of them were sitting on stools at a high table, eating pizza.

Dean looked down at the stool he was perched on, then back at Gabriel.

"Is this how you compensate for the whole short thing?" he asked.

Gabriel grinned.

"Nah, I compensate for that in the bedroom." He told Dean.

"And how." Sam commented calmly.

Dean gagged, and glared at them. Castiel looked a little embarrassed, but didn't comment.

When the food was gone, Gabriel stood up and made show of stretching and yawning.

"Weeellll…I'm tuckered out. Bedtime! Gonna join me Sammy?" he asked.

"Real subtle, Gabe." Dean said drily.

"_Exhausted." _Gabriel repeated.

Sam stood up and grinned.

"I need a shower before bed." He told Gabriel.

Dean moaned, and Gabriel hurried the younger hunter up the stairs. One Dean and Castiel were alone, the angel looked at the hunter.

"Sam seems..happy." he said quietly.

"Yeah well, Sammy deserved it. He's lost enough. " Dean said opening a beer.

"Dean, you deserve to be happy too, I-"

"Save it Cas. I gave up on happy a long time ago. That ship has sailed." Dean stood up and left the kitchen then, leaving the angel slumped over the kitchen table, grief in his eyes.

Upstairs, Sam leaned against the wall of the shower. Gabriel stood behind him, and gently rubbed his back.

"I can try to talk to Castiel, Sam, but I don't how much good it'll do. In the end, it's up to them, kiddo."

"I know. I just wish there was some way to make this easier." Sam sighed.

Gabriel turned Sam then, and drew his face down for a kiss.

"Maybe there is Sam. Maybe they just need to see what _could _be. Maybe seeing what we have will give them the kick in the ass they need to reach out and take it for themselves." He said.

"I hope so. I really do." Sam answered, sliding his arms around the archangel, and pulling him closer.

"There's not a damned thing we can do about it tonight, Sam. Tonight we're all alone, and technically, we're on our honeymoon." Gabriel grinned up at Sam as he spoke.

Sam grinned back.

"I take it you have plans?" he asked.

Gabriel slowly sank to his knees, and Sam looked down and moaned at the sight of his mate hovering close to his erection.

"Oh, I have plans, Sammy." Gabriel promised. He leaned forward then, and closed his mouth around Sam's cock. The hunter moaned, and scrambled to clutch the walls of the shower to keep himself upright.

"Fuck! Gabriel..a…little…warning…oh fuck…that's…that's really…good…" the archangel chuckled around Sam's dick, making him groan as the vibrations moved up his shaft. Gabriel kept sucking, and stroking, using his tongue to trace the underside of the head, and press into Sam's leaking tip. Sam whimpered, and clutched his partner's shoulders as he panted, and moaned. Soon Sam _had_ to thrust, and when he tried, Gabriel placed a hand on his hip, easily stopping the movement.

"Gabriel…fuck…stop teasing!" Sam groaned.

Gabriel slid his mouth off Sam with a pop, and the taller man whimpered in protest. Gabriel stood up and turned off the shower.

"I was right, you're so much better than sugar, Sammy." Gabriel whispered in the hunter's ear as he pulled him out of the shower. He grabbed a towel then, and dried them both off painfully slowly, while Sam started exploring Gabriel's body, using his fingers, and following with his tongue on any spot he could reach. Gabriel moaned his approval, and led Sam to the large, four poster bed that dominated the bed room he'd picked for them. Sam was passingly relieved to find the room looked like what a person would expect in an old Victorian home, and not something Ricky and Lucy would inhabit. Gabriel chuckled, seeming to know what Sam was thinking, then slid his arms under the hunter's knees, tipping him back onto the bed. Sam scooted back, and Gabriel crawled over his prone body, a predatory gleam in his eye. Sam's breath caught when he saw it, and he pulled the archangel down for a hard, messy, kiss.

"I'm getting fucked this time, aren't I?" Sam whispered.

"Is that what you want, Sammy? For me to fuck you hard?" Gabriel asked, reaching down between them to stroke Sam's hard cock as he spoke.

"Yes, _please_…" Sam breathed. Gabriel circled Sam's entrance as he panted out his plea, and once again wetness flooded the trembling hole, making Sam groan.

"Well, since you asked so nicely.." Gabriel wrapped Sam's legs around his waist and thrust into him in one quick movement. Sam's head fell back, and he cried out as Gabriel slammed into his prostate on the first try. He decided that it must be an advantage of angel sex; auto lube, and the perfect angle every time.

Gabriel moved deeply, burying himself to the root each time as Sam writhed beneath him, and clutched his ass, trying to pull him somehow deeper.

"Sammy…fuck…how can...anything feel…this…good?" Gabriel groaned. Sweat was blossoming over the archangel's body as he moved in and out of his hunter, and the small part of him that was coherent observed that he'd had sex with angels, gods, and more humans than he could conveniently count; but none of them, not one came close to making him feel as good as Sam did.

Sam was already a whimpering, pleading mess, and words tumbled out of his mouth; filthy, pleading, nonsense that just drove Gabriel to move harder, and faster. Every time Gabriel thrust into him, Sam would tighten his legs around the archangel's waist and cry out his pleasure. And each time Sam got close to completion, Gabriel would still his hips, and lean down to sprinkle kisses over his face while Sam babbled and demanded more. Finally the angel couldn't stand to torment either of them any longer, and reached between them, wrapping his hand around Sam's cock, which was leaking a steady dribble of fluid now. Gabriel gave a few smooth, hard, tugs, and Sam was howling out his orgasm, shooting ropes of come over his chest. His hot, silky channel squeezed so hard, and Gabriel joined his cry then, and once again his wings burst out as his seed filled the hunter. Light poured over them both, and when it finally ended, Sam pulled the angel down onto him so he could clutch him close.

Castile paused in his pacing as he passed his brothers door. Light was pouring out of the crack underneath, and he could hear Gabriel and Sam crying out. His face flushed in a mix of embarrassment and longing. He hurried away from the door, not wanting the lovers to realize he'd heard them. When he got to the base of the stairs, he saw Dean slouched on the couch, the flask Gabriel had given him in his hand.

"I could have told you that upstairs near those two was the last place you wanted to be. " Dean said, not bothering to look up from the flickering television.

"Yes, I realized that slightly too late. " Castiel sighed. "Dean, may I speak to you?"

"We're talking right now, aren't we?" Dean said.

Castiel walked over to the television, and turned it off.

"I was hoping we could speak seriously, and without distractions." The angel said.

Dean stood up, and stepped close to Castiel now. A dim part of him understood that this "talk" would wind up being just one more torture Dean didn't need. But he felt helpless to stop the words from coming.

"About what, Cas? Huh? I mean, where do we start? The part where you lied to me? Where you tore down Sam's wall? Where you made a deal with fucking CROWLEY? Or do we go back a little further? Back to where you never say one damn word to me about what this…this…"Dean waved his hand back and forth between them, encompassing them both." This is! Or should we talk about how you watched me self -destruct, and never said one fucking word? You've seen me drink and whore my way cross country trying to find some kind of fucking peace, and you just watched!" Dean stepped into Castiel's personal space now, green eyes burning with anger, and agony. "You could have come to me at any time and told me what _we_ could have had, and instead you let me keep going and you never-" Dean stopped, not trusting his voice to continue.

There was a time when Dean would have railed against the idea that he needed any kind of comfort or relationship beyond that which his brother could provide. But the memory of standing out in Bobby's scrap yard late one night, while his brother screamed in agony in the panic room, after being told by a horseman he was dead inside, tears pouring down his face as he begged God for help…_that _memory convinced Dean that there was something missing. He tried to find it with Lisa and Ben, but it hadn't worked. And the idea that Castiel could have stepped out of the basement that night, and given him what Gabriel had given Sam…it moved Dean to a place beyond anger. It moved him to despair. _Why? Why didn't he come to me? What is wrong with me that we could have that, but he turns away from me every time?_ Dean had stopped worrying about the gay thing the first time he saw Gabriel reach out, and run his finger along Sam's jawline, with a look of infinite tenderness, and utter devotion on his face. It hit him in that moment that it had nothing to do with sexual orientation. It was about the intangible bond they were both created to share with each other. Despite playing blind to what was happening between him and Castiel for a long time, some part of Dean had always known, and always desired. But when Cas didn't seem to want it, or need it, Dean buried the ache so deep he hoped it would never come up. He tried to lose it under a mountain of women and booze, but in the end, it hadn't worked. But Dean also knew if Castiel had reached out to him, _just once_ he would have given in. Dean choked down the tears he absolutely refused to shed, and looked Castiel directly in the eye.

"Ya know what gets me Cas? Before Gabriel came back, all I knew was that there was something between us that I couldn't put my damned finger on. I knew I missed when you were gone, that I worried about you, and thought about you, and for some fucking reason dreamed about you, but I never knew exactly why. Then Gabe shows up, takes Sammy to bed and mates with him, and then, _then _I got it. Then I knew what we were supposed to be to each other. And it hit me, Cas…you knew all along. From the minute you dragged me outta hell and just left me in another one, you knew what we could have, and you never...you just…"Dean stopped again, shaking his head. Another cry of passion and completion floated down the stairs at that moment, and both the angel and the hunter flinched. "You knew we could have _that_," Dean said, pointing at the stairs, "and you still turned your back on me. You never even told me why I wasn't good enough. I mean hey, I get it. I'm a borderline alcoholic who spent time in Hell learning the fine art of torture. I get why you didn't want me, but why the _fuck _did you tell me I deserved to be saved when you never once believed it?"

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, trying to find words after the hunter had gutted himself and shown the angel all the agony he was dragging around. But before he could speak, Dean just shook his head again.

"Forget it, Castiel. What the hell is there to say? If you wanted me you'd have done something before now. " Dean turned, and trudged towards the stairs. He walked like an old man, and when he got to the base, he paused for a moment, and turned a little. "Ya know, the stupid thing is, I never even wanted the whole apple pie life. I just wanted someone who could understand the life I already had and share it with me."

Castiel watched as Dean drug himself up the stairs, still trying to find something, anything to say to fix what he realized now, was the biggest and most hideous mess he'd left behind. But he came up blank, and once Dean was out of sight, the angel sank down onto the couch, and buried his face in his hands, feeling a despair wash over him that was too powerful for tears.

The next morning, Gabriel and Sam were in the kitchen together fixing breakfast. Both of them were shirtless, and wore sleep pants. Sam was stirring waffle batter when Gabriel slid his arms around the hunter from behind, and kissed his shoulder.

"You know what I love the most about you, kiddo?" Gabriel asked.

"Hmmm… I'm pretty sure you won't say my intellect, my honorable nature, or my work ethic, so I'll pick…penis size?" Sam snickered.

Gabriel turned Sam, a smirk on his face.

"Smart ass. I was going to say your willingness to indulge my sweet tooth. But your unnaturally large dick does come in a very close second." Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out.

"Is that an oral sex joke?" Sam asked, grinning.

Gabriel burst into a loud laugh then, and pulled Sam to him. They kissed slowly, unaware of anyone but each other.

Dean came into the kitchen to find the archangel with his tongue down Sammy's throat again. He was going to make a snarky remark when the kiss ended, and they rested their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. He heard Gabriel speak softly then.

"I love you so much, Sammy."

Sam touched the archangels cheek, and whispered back,

"Gabriel, I love you too."

Dean froze then, and clutched the back of the stool he was preparing to sit in. He was starting to wonder if he'd finally found his breaking point. Dean had buried his mother and his father. He'd done time in Hell. He'd buried the man who was a second father to him. He had watched as his baby brother jumped into a cage to ride out eternity with Lucifer riding his ass. Then he'd gotten him back to find out it wasn't really him at all. And when he really did get Sam returned to him, he was broken again within the year by the one being Dean had trusted, supported, and defended the most. And he got back on his feet every fucking time. _Every time._ He didn't stop when it hurt so bad he thought he'd lose his mind, he didn't stop when he wanted to lay the fuck down and die. He kept pushing, kept fighting, and for the last few days, as he watched his little brother with Gabriel, he'd gotten some insight into why he never quit. It was because some part of him had been waiting for _that._ For the relationship with the one who would make all this shit not only bearable, but make him want to fight again, and save the world one more time. He'd been waiting for the one who'd take all the broken, raw pieces that were Dean Winchester, and put them back together again. But Gabriel and Sammy had hammered the final nail in with their mating. Dean finally got it. That _someone_ had showed up years ago, taken a look at Dean, and decided that he didn't like the look of the goods that were being offered. Dean understood. The pieces weren't getting fixed. This particular puzzle was staying broken, because the one person could make the pieces fit didn't want to see the picture those pieces would make. And as Dean stood watching his brother, the mark of Gabriel's mating peeking above the waist of his sleep pants, standing and basking in the love of his mate, something in Dean Winchester shattered. It just didn't break; it was obliterated. Dean actually swayed on his feet for a minute, then dropped to his knees.

Sam and Gabriel turned quickly at the sound, and when they saw Dean on the floor, they rushed to his side, helping him to his feet.

"Dean? What the hell? Are you okay?" Sam asked, concern clear on his face.

"Dean-o, do I need to unmake that flask?" Gabriel used the small joke to cover his deepening worry over the human's condition. He'd hoped that seeing him and Sam happy would make Dean go after what he wanted. But the archangel hadn't realized just how broken the hunter really was. Guilt surged in him as he looked into Dean's haunted, tired eyes, and he turned to Sam.

"Sammy, take him to bed, okay? I'll be up in a few minutes."

Sam nodded, slipping an arm around his older brother and guiding him up the stairs. When they were gone, Gabriel's features darkened, and for a moment he looked like the wrathful archangel that had helped slaughter his father's enemy's millennia ago. He concentrated for a moment, then vanished for the kitchen in a flutter of feathers.

Castiel sat on the large enclosed porch that encircled the house, lost in thought. The words Dean had spoken the night before rang in his head. He was starting to understand that his time on earth had started to unravel as soon as he had realized what he and Dean were meant to share. When he first appeared to the hunter, he was an angel through and through; he followed orders, he served his Father, and he accepted his place in the garrison without question. Then, as he slowly grew to know Dean Winchester, he became confused. He was a mix of anger, sin, and utter devotion to the cause of saving the humans he shared the planet with, despite their utter lack of awareness or gratitude for his sacrifices. Castiel grew to like, and respect the human, despite his many bad habits, and found himself seeking out excuses to be in Dean's company. Then, he'd met his older brother, and been delivered the shock of his existence. Not that Gabriel was alive and well; that was hardly shocking. The shock had been when Gabriel showed up in front of Castiel after they left him soaking wet in the warehouse.

Castiel had been in an abandoned farmhouse in Israel when the archangel fluttered into existence in front of him, and just watched him for a minute. Right when Castiel had been ready to decide he was done dealing with the angel turned Trickster, Gabriel had spoken.

"Why haven't you claimed Dean Winchester, Castiel?"

Castiel had gaped for a moment.

"Claimed Dean-? I…what are you talking about?" Castiel has lost his composure in a blink at the very suggestion.

"He's yours, so why haven't you claimed him and made him your mate? " Gabriel asked, with a look on his face that clearly said he thought Castiel belonged on the short bus.

"He is _not_ mine, Gabriel. That is ridiculous." Castiel had gathered his scattered wits now, and scoffed at the older angel.

"Wow…you really are an idiot, Castiel." Here Gabriel had shrugged while Castiel glared. "I guess you'll figure out the truth 10 minutes after he breaks." With that, the archangel had vanished, and left Castiel alone with a realization he was in no way ready for.

After that, events had happened so fast, and Castiel had used every argument he could muster to dispute the fact Gabriel had presented to him. By the time God brought him back to life, better than ever, he'd deceived himself into almost believing the archangel was wrong. And Dean moved in with Lisa, so Castiel had avoided him. It hurt him to do that, but he refused to acknowledge that particular pain. He did anything he could to ignore what was right in front of him. It made it easier to lie to Dean later, because the truth was, he'd been doing it for so long it had become a habit. And when he was a "god", the evil in him squelched any feeling he'd had for Dean.

Now, as Castiel sat and pondered, he wondered how he'd managed to be so stupid. The day he had seen Dean after the Leviathans left him in the reservoir for dead, he could remember his heart pounding at the sight at the green eyed man standing in front of him with the dead demon at his feet. And he'd been so drawn to him, he nearly forgot the woman he called his wife existed. There had been a few minutes in the mental hospital, before he assumed Sam's burden, that Castiel had been closer than he ever been before to telling Dean the truth; that they were mates, and that he, Castiel was a fool for denying it. But Sam had come first, and then it was too late. Castiel had never told Dean, but while Lucifer had been in Castiel's head, his main weapon had been Dean. He'd reminded Castiel over and over again about how he'd failed the one man he should have saved. How he'd hurt Dean, how he'd always hurt Dean, and how all he could ever bring the hunter was pain. And after the prophet appeared, and Castiel was in nominal control of his own mind, he'd just…ignored it. He could have made himself better at any time, and he knew it, but he chose not to. He chose to hide again. And until last night, he'd been able to tell himself that Dean was better off without him.

"Castiel. We are going to talk. NOW."

The younger angel turned at the sound of Gabriel's voice, and waited. He could well imagine what was about to be said, but he waited in silence just the same.

"You are killing Dean. He's breaking, Castiel, and if you let this continue, there won't be any fixing it. So you are going to get off your ass, get up those stairs, and _fix it._" Gabriel stated.

"I..I am unsure how. I have made a horrible mistake, Gabriel, and I have no idea how to fix it." Castiel said quietly, head hanging.

Gabriel paused for a minute. Quiet admission of guilt from Castiel was actually the last thing he expected. Before he could speak, Sam came out, anger on his face. he got into Castiel's person space, his concern for his brother overriding any other thought.

"You are killing my brother, you bastard! If he gives up because of you, I will pour the holy oil myself!"

Before Sam could say anything else, Gabriel wrapped him in gentle, arms and pulled him back.

"He knows Sammy. We're gonna fix this, okay?" Gabriel said, stroking the hunter's cheek.

"How?" Sam asked.

They both turned and looked at Castiel now.

"I…I don't know." Castiel admitted.

"Gabriel.." Sam began.

"It's okay, kiddo." Gabriel told him, kissing his cheek gently. He turned to Castiel then. "I'll tell you what you do, little brother. You march yourself up those stairs, strip naked, and admit to him that you are the world's biggest ass, and tell him you will do _anything_ to make this right with him, up to and including anything that involves handcuffs. Got it?"

Castiel's expression was a mix of terror and hope. He nodded, and vanished. Once he was gone, Sam turned to Gabriel.

"Uh, Gabriel, do you think he took that naked thing seriously?"

Upstairs, Dean lay in bed in a room that was painted the most obnoxious shade of purple he'd ever seen. He stared at the ceiling, and once again, he felt that same despair he had that night in the junkyard, when he'd told God he didn't know how much longer he could do this. When he'd pled for help. He didn't waste any effort pleading this time though. That much he had learned. As he felt an odd sense of numbness settle over him, there was a flutter of wings, and suddenly a naked, blushing angel stood in front of him, trying to subtly cover his private parts.

Dean stared in silence. _What, _he thought with an odd sense of calm,_ is there to say? _

"Dean, I have been a fool. I did not understand at first what I felt for you, and when I did, it…it frightened me. Human emotions are so…intense, and I was unsure how to broach the subject with you. You appeared to be strictly hetero-normative, and…and I was a coward. I have caused you terrible pain, and I will understand if you are unable to forgive me. But there is one thing I must make clear to you first…"here Castiel paused, and locked eyes with Dean. "It was never you Dean. You are a man any one would be proud to have as a mate. You are brave, resilient, and strong. You have compassion for others that drives you to make sacrifices that you are never thanked for, and yet you persist. You are honorable, forgiving and good. You exemplify all the best traits of humanity. My inability to approach you was my weakness, and as long as I exist, my failure to you will be the one that brings me the most pain. _It was never you, Dean. Never._"

Dean just stared at the angel for a moment, then spoke.

"Cas, why the hell are you naked?"

The angel looked slightly startled by the question, and answered honestly.

"I wanted to talk to you. But I was unsure how to approach you. Gabriel told me I should strip naked and admit to you that I was the 'world's biggest ass'. He then suggested I offer you handcuffs, but I'm unsure as to why."

Dean made a mental note to thank the archangel later. Then he stood up, and pulled Castiel into bed.

"Dean?"

"What Cas?"

"Does this mean you have forgiven me?"

"No, this means I will eventually forgive you. After you make some serious amends." Dean told him.

Castiel thought for a moment.

"There are two things I think you should be aware of Dean."

Dean sighed. _Cock blocked at every turn._

"And what would those things be, Cas?"

"First, if I engage in sexual intercourse with you, I will mark you, and claim you. I will be unable to stop myself."

"You already marked me Cas, remember?" Dean said.

"But I will add my sigil to that mark. I thought you should know that."

"I figured, Cas. I wouldn't be taking your naked ass to bed if that wasn't what I was looking for." Dean told him. "Now can we get on with this?" the hunter asked.

"There two things." Castiel reminded him.

"Of course there were. Fine, Cas. What's the second thing?" Dean asked, with what he considered heroic patience.

"I am a virgin."

Dean paused in his perusal of the naked angel then.

"Cas, you were married."

"Yes, but I was unable to perform sexually with her. And it was not a legal marriage. I had no identity, so we could not technically get married." Cas told him.

Dean paused again.

"And…she was okay with that?"

"She thought perhaps my inability to obtain an erection was because God wished to keep me pure." Cas explained.

"Uh huh. And uh..does Cas junior work now? Dean asked, half dreading the answer.

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"Your dick Cas! Does it work now?" Dean clarified a touch impatiently.

"Oh. Yes. I am currently erect. I believe the reason I could not perform sexually with her was because she was not you." Castiel said.

Dean smiled then.

"There's a romantic in you after all, Cas. "

Castiel looked a little confused by that, but then Dean stood up, and began pulling off his clothes. Castiel watched, mesmerized for long enough to give Dean time to pull off his shirt. Then he made a quick gesture with his hand, and the hunter was naked. Dean looked at Cas and raised an eyebrow.

"I see patience is going to be something we have to work on." Dean commented.

"Later. " Castiel suggested.

Dean crawled into the bed next to his angel, and pushed Castiel onto his back.

"Later works for me." He leaned down then, and kissed Cas softly, starting at one corner of his full, eager lips, and nibbling and lapping his way across. Cas moaned as Dean worked, and the hunter grinned down at him. "Yeah, definitely a virgin..just wait Cas. It gets better." Dean leaned back down then, and sealed their mouths together, sliding his tongue against Castiel's. The angel groaned, and lifted his hips. Cas understood that he wanted something very badly, he just didn't know precisely what, and he didn't know how to ask. Dean seemed to understand, and he started stroking his way down Cas's body. He touched and kissed places on Cas that no one ever had, and the angel moaned, and whimpered, and pled in Enochian beneath him. When Dean slid his hand between them, and stoked Castiel's leaking erection from root to tip, the angel's eyes flew open and locked with Dean's. They were already hazy with desire, and as much as Dean wanted to draw this moment out, to make to make it last, he figured neither of them had the self- control to hold out. He whispered in Castiel's ear now.

"Cas, how do you wanna do this?"

The angel forced himself to try to focus with limited success. He was currently feeling things that he had never even imagined were possible, and his mind was short circuiting.

"Wha..what?" he managed.

"Do you wanna top, or do you want me to?" Dean knew enough about gay sex to figure it was polite to ask before you rode your partner into the mattress. Besides, he wasn't sure if there wasn't some angelic rule about the guy with the wings topping if a mark was taking place.

"I..I just want you...show me..take me.." Castiel gasped out.

That was all Dean needed to hear. He slid his knees between Castiel's and then paused, giving a frustrated groan.

"Damn it Cas. I don't have lube…I need lube to get you ready. Maybe Gabriel.."Dean cringed at the thought of asking the archangel, but at the moment, he would have been willing to ask Sammy if it meant he got to come inside his angel.

"No..no..you don't need it. I'm an angel. I'm ready now.."Castiel promised.

Dean reached down then, and slid a finger over the puckered entrance, and Castiel arched his back up and groaned. Dean found the promised wetness, and Cas's hot, snug, hole welcomed his finger easily. Dean gave a groan of relief, and positioned himself over the angel.

"Open your eyes, Cas…look at me." Dean rasped.

Cas's blue eyes fluttered open, and he stared at Dean as the hunter sank into his body. Cas thrashed, and panted, and gritted his teeth as Dean filled him, and Dean gave a long, loud moan. One thought filled Dean at that moment. _Home._ Once he was seated in his angel, Dean paused, wanting to be sure Cas was ready. Soon Cas was nudging his hips up, and whimpering.

"Move…please Dean.."

Dean moved. He drew out, and practically slammed back in. Castiel wailed his name, and met his thrusts, shaking and groaning as he did. Dean knew he wasn't going to last long, but he figured the virgin that was begging and grunting underneath him wasn't going to either. He kept a steady pace for as long as he could, until he felt the orgasm building in his belly, and gripping his taunt sac. He looked down at Castiel now, and the angel looked..panicked, and overwhelmed. He stroked Cas's cheek, and whispered to him.

"Cas…gonna come…need you to come for me, baby.."

"Can't! Dean..it's..it's too much…too good…can't.." Cas whimpered.

Dean saw the look in Cas's eyes that said that his body was about to be shaken by something he couldn't control, and that it frightened the angel. He reached down, and wrapped a hand around Cas's twitching, leaking erection, and started to tug gently.

"You can, baby…I promise…I know…it's so good…just let go baby, I'm here…come for me Castiel.."

Dean chose that moment to slide his fingers over the red, weeping head of Castiel's cock, and give a gentle squeeze. Cas grabbed Dean's arm where his handprint already lay, and gave a scream in his true voice as light poured out of him, driving the darkness out of Dean, and ropes of come flew from his tip. Dean felt the hot, velvet channel contract on him, and he roared as he poured into his angel. The pleasure was so intense Dean was fairly certain he blacked out, and when he opened his eyes, he lay on top of a shivering, moaning angel, and white and blue wings surrounded him. He kissed Castiel softly, and the angel opened his eyes. He looked blissed out, and Dean grinned a little.

"Good?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Castiel moaned again.

"_So good."_ He nuzzled his face into Dean's neck, and sighed.

"Dean, I should have told you this a million times before now. I love you. I am utterly unworthy to have you, but I will try as long as I live to make you happy, I swear it." Castiel said softly.

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it. He was dangerously close to doing something he always avoided like grim death, even when he needed it. He realized though, that there was no stopping it. He croaked out,

"I love you too."

Then Dean Winchester dissolved into some seriously overdue tears.


	2. says they call him out by his name

Sam sat trying to make some sort of sense out of the old dusty tome he'd found in Bobby's stuff. He wasn't sure how much good the book was going to do, but Gabriel had lit up when he saw it. He told his matethat the book was one of the oldest spell books in existence. The cover was made of human skin, which made Sam shudder, and the writing was barely legible. Gabriel had given him what looked like a carved magnifying glass with the glass missing. He told the hunter that if he moved it over the pages it would translate anything written there into a language Sam could read. But so far the book had yielded precisely zero. There were all sorts of interesting and frankly disgusting things in it, but none of it helped their current situation. Sam sighed. He tilted his head back, and closed his eyes. He really wanted to Gabriel to get back with Castiel and hopefully their missing Prophet. Sam was worried about poor Kevin. He was just a high strung, workaholic kid with a good heart. He didn't deserve this shit.

Dean came in carrying a cheeseburger now, and Sam nearly threw up when he smelled it. Dean saw his look, and frowned.

"Still, Samantha? We've been here 2 months. How are you not used to the bayou yet?" he asked.

Sam had started to feel off about 2 weeks after they got to Louisiana, and chalked it up to the humidity and all the odd, disgusting smells in the air. Dean claimed he didn't notice anything, but Sam was pretty sure he was just giving his little brother his usual bullshit. Add to it the fact that Dean had been insufferably smug lately, and Sam was ready to strangle his older brother. Every time Castiel entered the room Dean was in, he made a beeline to the older Hunter, and would attach himself to Dean's lips, and practically climb his body in an attempt to get closer to him. Dean would preen and grin, and Sam would roll his eyes while Gabriel snickered. Sam was glad to his soul that his older brother was so happy, but he was starting to wonder why he had to witness said happiness. Lately, all Sam really felt like doing was climbing into bed next to his angel and having his back rubbed. Which Gabriel was always glad to do, when he wasn't hunting down Kevin, or following a lead on their quest of "How to gank Dick Roman in the most permanent manner possible." Sam was feeling pathetically needy lately, and it pissed him off and frustrated him all at the same time.

"No, you enormous asshat, I have not. I have a suggestion, Dean. Why don't you go and fuc-" Sam was cut off by Gabriel and Castiel suddenly appearing in the room, a very nervous looking Kevin in tow.

"Gabriel!" Sam threw himself at the archangel, who caught him and held him tightly, bypassing his usual clever remark about his magnetic charm.

Dean grinned at Kevin, and clapped his back.

"Man are we glad to see you, kid. Where the hell were you?" he asked.

"Dean, perhaps we should discuss this…later. We have news." Castiel said, glancing at Gabriel.

"Okay…"Dean waited.

Gabriel was stroking Sam's cheek, and had the weirdest expression on his face Dean had ever seen.

"Come on Sammy, I want you to sit down." The archangel helped Sam to the couch like he was made of delicate china. "Cas, get him something to drink, will you?"

"Of course." The younger angel hurried to the kitchen, and Dean looked between Kevin and Gabriel, frustration growing.

"Hello! Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"We found out how to kill Leviathans. " Gabriel said shortly.

"Okay…and this is a good thing, yes?" Dean asked.

"Um..I think it's the how part that's kinda complicated." Kevin said quietly.

"Be more specific. Complicated how?" Dean asked.

"It seems that dear old dad put a contingency plan into place in case the leviathan ever escaped Purgatory." Gabriel said, looking it Sam's eyes. "Now we know why he brought me back."

Sam touched Gabriel's cheek, fear on his face.

"Gabriel, no..you can't go up against them, please…we'll think of something else.." Sam began.

Gabriel leaned forward, and kissed Sam softly.

"It's okay, kiddo. That's not what I mean. In order to gank these bastards, we need the mix of three kinds of blood. Angel, human, and the mix of God's two favored creations." Gabriel said.

"Okay, well, we have all that. Sammy and I can donate, we have two angels right here. What the hell is this mix thing about?" Dean asked.

"That's what I meant by a contingency plan. God brought me back because He knew I would go straight to Sammy the first chance I got. Only an archangel can make a Nephilim…"Gabriel was looking at Sam now.

Sam looked puzzled for a moment, then stunned.

"A Nephilim is…is half angel, half human. But I'm a man, Gabriel! It isn't possible!" Sam protested.

Gabriel laid his hand on Sam's lower belly. It glowed for a minute, and the archangel's face softened for a moment.

"Sam, an archangel's mate can carry and deliver a Nephilim regardless of their sex." He told the young hunter.

"Gabriel…am I…?" Sam couldn't finish the thought.

"Yeah, kiddo. About 6 weeks along. That would explain why you've been feeling sick." Gabriel told him gently. "I'm sorry Sam. God stopped allowing the creation of the Nephilim millennia ago..I didn't think it was still possible."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Dean finally yelled.

"Dean! Don't yell at Sam. He's in a delicate condition." Castiel chastised as he handed the younger hunter a cup of tea. A look of realization washed over Dean's face. He looked at Gabriel.

"Wha..you…Sam's knocked up? Are you kidding me?" Dean burst out.

"That's why God brought Gabriel back. Because his mate is human and the two of them could produce the being we need for the right mix of blood." Castiel told him.

"A Nephilim.. the mix of God's two favored creations." Sam finally spoke again. Then he got a look of horror on his face. "Gabriel, wait…we need the baby's blood..we…he can't expect us to…"

"No! No, Sammy. We won't have to hurt the baby. I promise." Gabriel soothed.

Sam looked relieved, and laid his head in Gabriel's lap. Dean sat next to his little brother; his usual urge for mockery had currently fled.

"Would someone like to tell me how the hell Sam is gonna get a baby out? He doesn't exactly have the right equipment!" Dean pointed out.

"Sam is carrying a Nephilim. The baby has its own grace. It'll get out the same way it got in. "Gabriel sighed, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me! That's gonna kill Sam! We'll just find a hunter friendly doctor, and have him cut the kid out!" Dean protested.

"The birth won't kill Sam. It won't be fun, but the baby's grace will protect him. Getting the baby cut out of him? That would kill them both, guaranteed." Gabriel retorted.

"Dean, the birth will be a delicate process of transferring the Nephilim from the mother's er..father's body to the outside world. It involves grace, and interfering would be disastrous." Castiel explained.

"Well that is just fucking _fantastic!_ Ya know, your father is major dick!" Dean jumped up and stormed off.

Castiel sighed, and started to stand up. Sam stopped him.

"He's just worried about me. Let me go talk to him Cas, okay?"

Castiel nodded, and helped Sam up from his seated position. Sam had to chuckle a little.

"Are two going to treat me like I'm breakable now?" he asked.

"Humor us, kiddo." Gabriel requested, standing up and kissing Sam gently.

Sam smiled softly, and walked up the stairs after Dean. He found his older brother pacing on the balcony that overlooked the back of the Plantation. Sam stepped out, and leaned against the back wall of the house, waiting. He knew Dean was aware of his presence, and would talk when he was ready. After a few minutes, the older hunter turned.

"What the fuck else, Sam? We get killed, we get screwed over, we get chased by things that can kill angels. Now you're _knocked up._ What the hell is coming next?" Dean demanded.

Sam smiled a little. When Gabriel had told him he was pregnant, he was surprised, but not as surprised as he should have been. And he wasn't nearly as upset as he suspected he should have been. He was a little…stressed about how this kid was going to get out of him, but that was one small part of the process, right?

"A baby, Dean. A baby comes next." Sam said quietly.

Dean paused. He looked at his brother, and sighed.

"You're really okay with all this, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna say I'm not nervous, because I am. But Dean…in the last 2 months I've been given enough to make up for all the shit that came before. And now I'm having a baby with the person I love more than anything on Earth. So yeah, I'm okay with it." Sam told him.

Dean watched his brother for a minute, then surprised Sam by hugging him. Sam understood, and he hugged his big brother back. After a minute, Dean pulled away, eyes suspiciously damp. Sam grinned.

"Chic flick moment Dean?" He asked.

"I can't wait till you get fat." Dean grumbled.

Sam just laughed, and headed inside.

That night, everyone gathered to eat dinner, and Kevin shyly joined them, a touch awed by the company. Sam smiled at him, and patted his back.

"Relax, Kevin. Gabriel doesn't take himself too seriously, Castiel can't understand basic humor, and I'm knocked up." He said.

Kevin burst out into a laugh then, and relaxed a little.

"And what about me, Samantha?" Dean asked.

"You're an idiot, Dean, but I figured Kevin had already figured that out." Sam deadpanned.

Gabriel wailed with laughter and nearly fell off his stool.

"Oh Sammy… smart, sexy, a huge dick, and funny too!" he howled.

Castile rolled his eyes, and Kevin giggled. Sam grinned at Gabriel, and winked.

"Sammy kins, I am gonna do some really dirty things to you tonight. Hope the kid sleeps through it." Gabriel said.

Sam laughed while Dean choked, and Kevin giggled harder, blushing. Castiel started to scold Gabriel about his behavior in front of the Prophet, and Gabriel ignored the younger angel, and started to nibble on Sam's neck. They were in the middle of all of this when a voice suddenly spoke.

"So ya idjits even stop to check your wards?"

5 heads whipped to where Bobby's ethereal body stood, scowling in annoyance.

"Cas, if God himself warded this place, then how the hell did Bobby get in?" Dean asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"He shouldn't have been able to." Castiel said.

Gabriel stood up then, and cursed.

"The wards are gone. Now, Castiel!"

Gabriel grabbed Sam and Kevin, and Castiel latched onto Dean. Soon the five of them stood in a large house overlooking what appeared to be the ocean.

"Where are we, Gabriel?" Sam asked, pale and shaken.

Gabriel pulled him close.

"In California, kiddo. I took us to the nearest house that had the heavy duty protection. Are you alright?" the archangel asked.

Sam nodded, still pale.

"A little dizzy…I don't.." Sam didn't get a chance to say what exactly he didn't do, or think, or feel, because his world suddenly went black, and the ground rushed up to meet him.

"SAMMY!" Gabriel was holding the unconscious hunter, and Dean couldn't remember ever seeing the archangel look so afraid. Castiel hurried over, and laid his hand on Sam's belly.

"I don't believe they're injured Gabriel. I think it was the sudden flight. " Castiel said.

"Get him to a bed, for God's sake!" Dean told them.

Sam was rushed to a bedroom, and Gabriel crawled into the bed next to him, and stroked his hair back, whispering in Enochian to the hunter. Kevin came over carrying a glass of water.

"I thought he might need this when he wakes up." Kevin explained.

Gabriel took the water, and tried to smile at the nervous prophet. Kevin still looked uncertain, but he spoke again.

"Um, I don't know if Sam's gonna have symptoms like a pregnant girl would, but uh, my mom said that when she was pregnant with me if she stood up too fast, or moved too quick she'd pass out for the first 6 months. She said it scared the crap out of my dad and he'd call the paramedics every time. If we flew here, maybe that's what's wrong with Sam."

Sam's eyes were fluttering open now, and he looked confused, and tired.

"Gabriel? Where am I?" he asked.

"In California, kiddo. You passed out, remember?" the archangel said softly.

"Right…have I mentioned that I hate flying?" Sam asked.

Gabriel gave a weak chuckle.

"Sorry kiddo. But the protections just vanished for some reason. We had to get you outta there in case we had company. Here…drink this." He handed Sam the glass of water.

"Thanks.."Sam took a few sips, and Gabriel glanced back at the nervous teenager who was still hovering behind him, and smiled a little.

"Sammy, you gotta be careful getting up from now on, okay? We don't want you to pass out without anyone around to catch you." Gabriel told him.

Sam nodded, and laid his head back, looking exhausted now.

"Rest, Sammykins. I'll be back to check on you, okay?" Gabriel said softly.

"Okay." Sam closed his eyes, and Gabriel stroked his hair for a minute, worry on his face.

As soon as Sam appeared to be sleeping, Dean opened his mouth, looking angry. Before he could talk, Castiel pulled him out of the bedroom, Gabriel and Kevin on his heels.

"Don't yell in front of Sam, Dean. He needs rest." Cas instructed.

"Then take me some place I can yell, Cas." Dean suggested through gritted teeth.

Gabriel led them into a large kitchen, and Dean started to pace.

"What the _hell _was that! We lose our protection, and the only way we know it is Bobby showing up! For fucks sake, what if it had been a leviathan? We're one fighter down as it is, and let's face it, when it comes to those bastards we need all the help we can get! Dean railed.

"We would have been aware of it soon, Dean. Gabriel and I check them every half an hour." Castiel said, hoping to calm his mate.

"In half an hour, one of those dicks could have been in the house! It could've gotten to Sammy!" Dean pointed out.

Gabriel went a little white at that, and Castiel chewed his lower lip in worry.

"Um…" a timid voice tried to get their attention. The three men turned to look at Kevin.

"If there had been a leviathan anywhere near the house I would have known. I can kinda feel them." Kevin admitted.

"KInda feel them? What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It..it's like..something slimy is on my skin." Kevin said.

Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other.

"How far away do they have to be?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not sure. But ever since Edgar killed the angel in my house, I've been able to tell when they're near. When they kept me in that lab, I always knew one of them was coming about 5 minutes before they showed up." Kevin answered.

"Five minutes..that's good." Dean said.

"They can't just pop in then. It isn't like they're angels, they have to use their feet to get from point A to point B, so if one comes up the walk.."Gabriel started.

"We'll know." Castiel looked relieved, and slumped down a little.

"I would still love to know what the hell happened to the protection on the last safe house." Dean stated.

"Yeah, so would I." Gabriel agreed. "But we all know we won't find out until 'someone' is good and ready to tell us. I'm going to go back and bring the Impala here. That thing is like a huge arrow. If anyone finds it, they'll know where one of the safe houses is, and we'll never be able to use it again."

"Hey! You scratch my baby, and I-" Dean was cut off by an angry glare from the archangel.

"Listen you chowder head. I have a husband and an actually living, breathing, baby to worry about! I could give a shit about some stupid car! Be glad I don't drop the fucking thing in the ocean!"

Gabriel vanished then, leaving Dean spluttering.

"Dean, he's very worried about Sam. If something goes wrong, he will lose his mate and his child. And if the leviathans find out Sam is pregnant, they will do anything to destroy the child." Castiel said quietly.

Dean huffed a little, but he didn't argue. About an hour later, he was passing by the room Sammy lay resting in, and he heard Gabriel's voice. _Jackass gets back and doesn't bother to tell us. Typical._ He was going to keep walking, until he heard what the angel was saying.

"…let your Daddy sleep, tiny. He's worn out. You'll find this out on your own when you get a little older, but I'll give you the heads up now..your Daddy is pretty amazing. He's kind, and gentle, and he would die to protect an innocent person. He _has_ died to protect the innocent. If anything ever happened to him…" the voice stopped now, and Dean realized with an uncomfortable jolt that it was because the archangel was in tears. Castiel approached now, and placed a hand on Dean's back.

"He loves Sam very, very much." Cas said softly.

"Yeah. I'm getting that." Dean answered quietly.

They both heard a sleepy voice speak then.

"Gabriel? Oh, baby, what is it? C'mere…" there was rustling inside the room, and then they heard the archangel speak.

"I love you so damned much, kiddo. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to keep going. They could have found us today, Sam. I get that it wasn't likely, but if-"

The words were stopped by something else moving, then a moan and a soft sigh.

"You tryin' to shut me up, Sammy?" Gabriel asked.

"No, I'm reminding you that I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this, and we'll all be fine, okay?" Sam said gently.

There was a shuddering sigh then, and a few moments of quiet.

"You feel okay, Sam?" Gabriel asked softly.

Dean shuddered when the archangel groaned.

"Yeah, but I could feel a lot better." San replied.

Dean and Castiel beat a hasty retreat.

Late that night, Dean woke up to an empty bed. He frowned, and got up, pulling his boxers on. Then he made his way through the darkened house, until he heard the sound of the television set in the living room. He stuck his head in, and saw Castiel and Gabriel staring at CNN. Castiel spoke without turning.

"I think we know why God dropped the protections Dean."

Dean went and stared at the screen.

"…twelve dead at this hour. But there is still a great deal of rescue work to be done, and police and EMT's hope to find more survivors. Again, a series of F-4 tornadoes tore through Louisiana tonight. There was very little warning, and meteorologists are baffled by their quick formation. It's a heart wrenching scene at this hour, Steven, and we can expect a higher death toll as the night goes-"

The television shut off with a snap of the archangels fingers, and he turned and looked at the older hunter.

"Those tornadoes weren't naturally occurring. If I had to guess, I'd say the leviathans knew we were in Louisiana, they just didn't know exactly where. They must have a weather mage on their payroll. Dear old Dad gave us a warning. Kind of." Gabriel said.

"FUCK!" Dean paced and grasped handfuls of his short hair, frustration rolling through him. 12 dead. More as the night goes on. All because Dean and Sam crossed some eating machines. Castiel laid a hand on the hunters arm. "No, Cas! Innocent people are dying because we are fucking useless against these things!"

"Damn it Dean, quiet down! The last thing I want is Sammy waking up and hearing this! He doesn't need the stress!" Gabriel snapped. Dean subsided then, and Gabriel sighed. "I don't like it either. But right now, we have to think big picture. We have the only source for killing these bastards, and it's upstairs sleeping. We gotta keep Sam and the baby safe. And as soon as that bambino is out, and we have our weapon…we wipe those fucking things off the map. Agreed?"

Dean looked a little calmer at that, and nodded. Castiel slipped his hand into the hunters, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna go get into bed. If Sammy wakes up and I'm not there, he'll get upset. Night you two." Gabriel vanished then, and was soon climbing into bed next to his hunter. Sam stirred a little, and Gabriel kissed his cheek.

"shhhh…Go back to sleep, Sammy cakes. I'm right here." Gabriel whispered.

"mmm…love you, Gabriel.."Sam sighed, not really awake.

"I love you too, kiddo." Gabriel promised.

Sam slipped back into sleep, and Gabriel held him close, stroking his soft hair, and wondering just how much worse this whole thing was going to get.

A few weeks later, Dean and Castiel came in to the kitchen one evening, and found Gabriel sitting with Sam, and prompting him to eat a platter of hot wings. Dean saw the sauce covered chicken, and plopped down next his little brother, and grabbed one.

"Uh, Dean-O, that may not-" Gabriel was too late. Dean had the food in his mouth, and was soon spluttering, and grabbing for water. "He had a craving for 'extra hot' hot wings. I couldn't get them hot enough till I went to a place in India I know about for the sauce. "

Castiel leaned over, and placed a kiss on Dean's lips. The older hunter sighed in relief, and eyed the plate of death, then looked at Sam.

"How the hell can you eat those?" he asked.

"I know, right? Gabriel tried a few other plates, but these were the only ones that hit the spot. I guess the baby likes hot food." Sam answered, then devoured another wing.

Dean watched in frank admiration, and shook his head. Gabriel snapped, and another plate appeared.

"Don't worry, Dean. These don't cause self- immolation." Gabriel promised.

Dean eyed them warily, but picked one up and ate it. He looked relieved, and turned his attention back to Sam.

"So…no rabbit food?" Dean asked.

"Oh..oh that sounds good too." Sam turned to Gabriel. The archangel grinned, and snapped his fingers. A large bowl of salad appeared on the table. Sam dug in with a happy moan. Gabriel watched his hunter eat with a happy grin, and Dean gagged a little and rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, could you two be any more precious? " he snarked.

"We are fairly irresistible." Gabriel agreed. "Keep eating, Sammy cakes. You've barely had any appetite lately."

"I'm gonna get fat." Sam moaned around a mouth full of food.

"Kiddo, you are gonna be gorgeous." Gabriel assured him. Sam smiled at the archangel, and leaned over for a kiss when Kevin walked into the room, looking nervous, but pleased.

"I finished reading the tablet."

All eyes turned were on the Prophet then, and he swallowed a little. Dean shoved a chair out with his foot, and pointed.

"Get comfortable, kid." He instructed.

Kevin sat down, and saw Sam's wings. And once again, before anyone could say a word, the Prophet had popped one into his mouth. Gabriel snapped a drink into existence, but Kevin just licked his fingers off and nodded.

"These are pretty good."

Gabriel howled, and shoved Dean a little.

"The kid has bigger balls than you do!" the archangel crowed.

Castiel looked a little puzzled.

"I believe that Dean's testicles are the normal size. They fit in my hand with a certain amount of spill over. Wouldn't swollen genitalia be indicative of a serious threat to a human's health?"

Gabriel fell off his chair.

Dean smacked his forehead, and Sam pushed his food away.

"There went my appetite." He sighed.

Kevin had turned a shade of red that made made the older hunter worry that he might be having a stroke, and Dean looked at Castiel.

"Cas, do you remember what we said about sharing details of our sex life?" Dean asked with an enormous amount of restraint.

"Yes. But you are very sensitive about the size of your genitals, and I thought it would upset you if Gabriel thought they were somehow abnormally small. Because they aren't. Your genitals are larger than the human average, so I-" Castiel stopped when Dean put a hand over his mouth.

A wrecked voice floated up from the floor.

"No more…I'm gonna have a heart attack…" Gabriel moaned.

"Can we _please_ get serious here?" Sam asked. "Does anyone remember that Kevin finished translating the tablet?"

Gabriel made a show a dragging himself back into his chair, eyes still twinkling with mirth. Dean gave the archangel a warning glare, and Gabriel blew him a kiss. Sam poked his mate's ribs, and tried to look stern.

Castiel tried to ignore all of it, and looked at Kevin.

"Did the tablets reveal what we do with the blood mixture?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah.." Kevin pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and smoother it out. "The _what _isn't exactly that hard, I guess. But..well.." he handed the paper to Castiel, who scanned it, and frowned a little.

"I see your point." The younger angel agreed.

"Gimme that." Gabriel snapped, and the paper appeared in his hands. He scanned it, and sighed. "Well fuck."

"What?" Dean burst out, patience long gone.

"It says here if combine a few drops of the blood mix with holy water it'll make them melt pretty badly if it's poured on them. But to kill them outright, we have to get them to ingest it." Gabriel said.

There was a moment of silence.

"How the hell do we get them to swallow it? Spike their champagne?" Dean asked, incredulous.

Sam looked thoughtful.

"If we could hurt them badly enough to get their heads off, couldn't we just pour the rest down their gullet?" he suggested.

There was a moment of silence as everyone sat and contemplated.

"The tablet says the straight mix only requires a few drops to kill them. I think that could work." Kevin said slowly.

"Yeah..it might at that. Good thinking, Sammy. Of course we still have one problem." Gabriel pointed out.

"Fantastic. And that is?" Dean asked.

"The baby won't be born for another 29 weeks, give or take. So in the meantime, our hands are kind of tied." The archangel sighed.

Sam frowned, and one hand unconsciously went to rest protectively on his belly.

"I think we'll just have to minimize the damage they can do until then. Try to stop whatever plans they have while we wait. Did you hear anything while you were with them, Kevin?" Sam asked.

"Not much. But I heard a lot of talk about controlling human's minds. They seemed pretty worked up about keeping people in line." Kevin answered.

"Not too surprising. You don't want the cattle acting up." Dean said.

"Well, then I think we focus on destroying their labs. If we can slow them down, we can buy ourselves time. We already know they have to conduct research. We saw them doing it when Bobby.." Sam trailed off, and pain filled his eyes.

Gabriel pulled the hunter close to him, and kissed his cheek, whispering something comforting in is ear. Sam sniffed a little, and turned his face to meet Gabriel's lips. They kissed softly till Dean reached out and knocked on the table.

"Hey…focus!" he told them. He looked sympathetic though, and Castiel laid his hand over Dean's. Dean glanced at the angel and gave him a small smile. "Sammy is right though. Right now all we can do is slow the bastards down. We'll have to do what we can with that."

Gabriel had Sam pulled close to him, and he looked thoughtful.

"We're gonna need help. Castiel, tomorrow morning you and I are visiting some old friends." The archangel said.

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"You're happier not knowing, little bro." Gabriel stood up then, and slid an arm around Sam. "Come on Sammy cakes. Time for bed."

Sam nodded, and followed the archangel.

That night, Dean paced as Castiel sat on the bed, and sighed.

"Dean, we cannot do anything tonight. Come to bed." The angel requested.

Dean muttered something under his breath. Then he grabbed his flask, and started to tip it back into his mouth. Castiel was suddenly in front of him, naked and looking..cranky.

Castiel had figured something out about sex. He liked it. A lot. _A lot._ He found himself frequently talked into having it in inconvenient places. (the pool outside, the pool house, the back seat of the Impala, Sam and Gabriel's bathtub, and for some reason, the roof.) And at awkward times. (in the kitchen 5 minutes before lunch, in Sam and Gabriel's bathtub when their footsteps could be heard on the stairs, pretty much anytime that could end in embarrassment for the angel.) But he never said no. He found he was helpless to refuse the hunter when he got that gleam in his eye. Castiel also discovered something else, equally inconvenient. He got remarkably put out if he went a day or two without. And Dean had been cranky lately, so they had now been celibate for an entire 33 hours.

Castiel knew, because by God, he kept track.

So now the angel stood in front of the hunter, sans clothes or smile. He had decided that his hunter was going to put out, so to speak, come Hell or high water.

"Dean, you are neglecting your carnal duties to me. I want to make love. Now." The angel demanded, face a picture of petulance.

Dean was so surprised; he just stared for a minute. Then a slow grin spread across his face.

"I've created an addict, haven't I?" Dean grinned.

Castiel made a familiar motion with one hand, and Dean's clothes were gone, lying in a pile on the floor. The angel marched to the bed, Dean admiring his pale, perfect ass with every step, and lay down. Then he looked at Dean, petulant frown still in place.

"Service me. Immediately." Castiel instructed.

Dean couldn't help himself. He roared with laughter as he climbed over his angel. He felt a moment of guilt though. Castiel was the personification of 'high maintenance' when it came to their relationship. He knew the angel still felt a great deal of guilt over the years of loneliness the hunter had suffered, and needed frequent reassurance of Dean's love, especially since Castiel didn't believe he deserved it. Dean leaned down then and gave Castiel a long, deep kiss.

"What if I'm tired?" he whispered.

Castiel paused then, his clearly trying to decide if Dean was serious. Dean Winchester never turned down sex. At least not angel sex.

"I think I'm going to lay back, and make you do all the work." Dean continued. "You want me, you're gonna have to work for it, Cas."

Castiel's eyes burned at the offer, and he quickly flipped Dean onto his back. The hunter watched as Castiel stared for a moment. Then the angel leaned down, and started to lap. He ran his tongue across Dean's neck first and proceeded down. He tasted everything on his hunter, teasing sensitive nipples, tracing muscle and dipping into Dean's navel. Castiel circled Dean's hipbones, then made tiny kisses up his shaft, making Dean moan, and pant.

"Lay back, baby, I'm gonna take you so hard.." Dean groaned.

"No." Cas gave Dean one of his rare smiles, and straddled him. It took the angel a few moments to find the right angle, but when he had, he sank down Dean's cock with a loud moan. Dean gasped, and grasped Cas's hips.

"Fuck…you're so…tight, baby…move that…gorgeous ass…Castiel.." Dean panted out. He was surrounded by hot, wet, quivering heat, and it reduced his capacity for coherent speech to about zero. Cas moaned something in Enochian, and started to rise and fall. Dean watched his angel, and it still amazed and overwhelmed him that this beautiful creature was _his._ Castiel had dropped his head back, and was shaking it back and forth, as if denying that anything this good could exist. He trembled and moaned Dean's name, tipping his ass back, trying to get more. Dean finally wrapped his hand around Cas's dripping, aching cock, and started to give long, slow strokes. The angel cried out, and ground down on Dean's lap, frantic for his completion now.

"Dean! Now! Have to…! "with that, Castiel threw his head back, and wailed Dean's name as he splattered both their bellies with his cum, and filled the room with blinding light. Dean roared as the angel tightened around him, and erupted into him, filling him with heat and wetness. Castiel fell onto Dean's chest as the intense pleasure ended, and panted for air. Dean ran his hand down the angels back, stroking his fingers through the soft feathers that covered his wings.

"Cas, if you feel neglected, you need to tell me, okay?" Dean said softly.

Cas lay silently for a minute, then slowly spoke.

"I…I have made so many mistakes.."he began slowly.

Dean turned his head, and captured the angel's mouth in a soft kiss before he spoke.

"Cas, I already forgave you. I need you to let this go, okay?" Dean told him.

"I am trying Dean." Cas sighed.

"I know, baby." Dean yawned then, and tucked the angel against his chest to hold him close.

"Uh, baby…we're a little messy here." Dean pointed out.

Castiel hummed a little, and waved a hand. Both men were clean then, and Castiel sighed, nuzzling closer. He didn't need sleep, but he always cuddled close to Dean at night, relaxing in his arms, and keeping the hunter's once frequent nightmares away. Soon Dean was snoring, and Castiel held him close to wait out the night.

"Sammy kins, I promise. You look fine."

Gabriel sat next to the pregnant hunter on their bed, and Sam lay face down and naked, his usual sleep pants were hanging from the light fixture in the center of the room, having been flung there in a fit of hormones when Sam had tried to put them on, and found they were a little tight. He really had no kind of baby bump yet, but his waist had gotten a little thicker, and it frustrated him to no end.

"I'm already getting fat." Sam said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Sammy, you are not fat. You're preggers. And I love how you look." Gabriel straddled the hunter then, and pressed kisses up his spine until he was nibbling Sam's earlobe. "I wouldn't change anything about you, Sammy. I love you. Every single inch."

Sam sniffled, and rolled slowly over, reaching up to touch Gabriel's cheek.

"Are you going to love me when I'm a hormonal mess who sobs and throws things?" Sam asked.

Gabriel wisely decided _not_ to point out the pants hanging from the light fixture.

"I sure will kiddo."

"Will you love me when I'm waddling and have hemorrhoids?" Sam asked.

Gabriel made a mental note to discuss with Castiel why buying Sam books about pregnancy was a bad idea.

"Even then kiddo." Gabriel smiled.

"Will you love me when I'm screaming at you and trying to push your big headed baby out?" Sam asked.

Gabriel didn't let Sam see how much he really dreaded seeing his hunter in that kind of pain. He just leaned down, and kissed Sam slowly, then spoke.

"Samsquatch, I am gonna save you some time. I will love you as long as I have grace and breathe in my vessel. I loved you when I was just shattered grace floating around the universe without a body, and I will always love you. I couldn't stop if I wanted to. " Gabriel leaned in closer now, and whispered in Sam's ear. "I was created to love you."

Sam's eyes filled, and he pulled Gabriel close, burying his face in the archangel's neck.

"I...love…you…too…Pookie.." Sam snuffled.

Gabriel was profoundly relieved that the whole "Pookie" thing hadn't become public knowledge yet. Or more specifically, knowledge Dean had. He just grinned a little though, and stroked Sam's hair.

"You're exhausted kiddo. Get some rest, okay? I'll be right here holding you." Gabriel said softly.

Sam sighed, wrapped his arms and legs around his angel, and soon slept in Gabriel's arms.


	3. Proof

The next morning Dean staggered into the kitchen searching for coffee. Sam sat at the kitchen table, head down, hair messy, and the very air around him seemed to radiate a message. '_I am in a shitty, pregnancy induced mood, and one wrong word will result in a snit of epic proportions.'_ Dean read the message loud and clear, and poured his coffee, then thoughtfully poured his little brother a cup. Sam glared at it as Dean sat it down in front of him.

"What? Does coffee make you puke now too?" Dean asked. He shuddered a little in sympathy. Life without coffee would be like life without porn and booze. What the hell would the point be?

"No, it does not. But I can't drink coffee when I'm pregnant because it's bad for the baby. But you just go right ahead Dean. Drink your damned coffee, and please don't choke on it!" Sam burst out.

"Oh...uh...bummer. Yeah…" Dean looked a little uncomfortable, but they were going to get his coffee when they pried it from his cold, dead hands. He stepped out of Sam's considerable grabbing range, pulling his younger brothers cup with him, and sat down. "I'll just drink yours then, okay?"

Sam's eyes grew, and he started to splutter. Dean sighed, and settled back to hear about what a gigantic asshole he was, and how Gabriel should smite him. Before Sam had a chance to unleash his pregnant fury, Gabriel appeared at his side with a miserable looking Castiel in tow. Dean's mouth dropped open when he saw the third person who had apparently been the old friend Gabriel and Castiel had set out to fetch this morning.

Balthazar was back.

Gabriel had nabbed Castiel early that morning, and sat him down for a little talk.

"You know and I know that Daddy isn't going to just fix our mess-" the archangel began.

"You mean my mess." Castiel interrupted.

Gabriel sighed, and leaned back on the couch, running his hands through his caramel colored hair.

"No, I mean our mess. I left home and ignored the family. I could have stepped in before the seals were broken, I could have stuck around in the first place and tried to keep Raph and Mikey from going off the deep end as easily as they did. We both could have done a lot of things differently, Castiel. There is plenty of blame to go around." The archangel said.

Castiel blinked a little in grateful surprise. He knew a lion's share of their current mess could be traced directly back to him, and he appreciated his older brothers attempt to make the burden of guilt a little lighter.

"I…I know what I am guilty of, Gabriel. But…thank you for.." Castiel paused.

"Yeah well, today we're meeting up with someone who may not be feeling as forgiving as I am. Dad brought Balthazar back, Castiel. And we need his help. " Gabriel told him.

Castiel paled, and swallowed hard. Balthazar's death had eaten at the younger angel more than any other. His brother and friend had stood by him, and even when he "betrayed" Castiel, his motives had been good. He was trying to protect Castiel from himself. And Castiel had stabbed him in the back. Literally. The thought of facing Balthazar made Castiel's grace ache. But he only nodded, and followed his brother.

The landed in a small bar in Paris, and Balthazar sat chatting up a curvy blonde with a lot of assets, none of which had to do with her intellect. Gabriel rolled his eyes a little, and approached the blonde angel. Balthazar's eyes grew round at the sight of the archangel and Castiel. He shooed his "friend" away, and looked both angel's up and down.

"Well well. I see rumors of your deaths have been greatly exaggerated. Pity, in one case." He said icily.

Castiel flinched a little.

"Balthazar, I profoundly regret what passed between us. You were my friend and my brother, and I-" Balthazar held one hand up, cutting Castiel off.

"Don't bother Castiel. You're words mean nothing to me. And whatever it is you two are after, don't waste your time. I'm busy." Balthazar began to turn, but Gabriel gave a false laugh, and placed a hand on the other angels shoulder, pushing him back in his chair.

"Ya know Balthazar, Dad didn't bring you back just so you could whore around. You have work to do."

Balthazar raised an elegant brow.

"Daddy talks to you now?" he asked.

"He makes His point when He needs to. And you know why you were brought back. And unfortunately for you, so do I." Gabriel said sweetly.

Balthazar sighed then.

"Of course you do. Well isn't this fabulous. Has it occurred to either of you that I might not be trustworthy?" Balthazar asked conversationally.

Gabriel leaned into Balthazar's personal space, eyes cold.

"Did you enjoy dying, Balthazar?" the archangel asked.

The blonde angel swallowed a little. He shook his head no.

"Then I suggest you _not_ cross me. You are going to be dealing with my mate, and if one hair on his head is out of place and I can trace it to you, you will be sorrier than you can imagine. " Gabriel's tone was very clear, and Balthazar stepped back a little.

"No need to get excited, Gabriel. Whatever lucky creature you've knocked up will be perfectly safe." Balthazar promised.

"Yes. He will be." Gabriel agreed. "Now move your ass. I wanna get back to him before Dean does something to piss him off."

As they disappeared, Balthazar's voice could be heard one more time.

"Please tell me he didn't mean Dean Winchester."

Dean's eyes went right to Castiel. The blue eyed angel looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Dean went and pulled him close, and eyed Balthazar. The blonde angel looked at Dean and Castiel, and gave an unpleasant snort. Castiel had pressed his face into Dean's neck, and the hunter could feel him trembling with repressed misery.

"Isn't this lovely. If ever two beings deserved one another, is it certainly you two." Balthazar commented.

Castiel made a strangled sound in his throat at that, and vanished. Dean stepped into Balthazar's personal space, eyes narrowed, and fists clenched.

"Do that to him again you little dick, and I will get the holy oil and set the fire to extra crispy." He snarled. Dean turned and looked at Gabriel now.

"He's in your bedroom." The archangel said quietly.

Dean stormed off, and Sam slipped his hand into Gabriel's. Balthazar looked Sam up and down, and tilted his head a little.

"You've put a few pounds on, Sam." The blonde angel stated. "You're positively chubby."

Sam's mouth opened and closed a few times. The hunter had always thought he had a healthy amount of respect and sympathy for what pregnancy must be like for a woman. You were awash in extra hormones, your body went funhouse mirror on you, and you had months to contemplate how much it was going to hurt when it was time to _end_ the process. But Sam had figured out quickly, _he had no idea._ And as Gabriel had gently pointed out to the younger hunter, women were made to get pregnant. They had all the parts and hormones in place to get the job done. For Sam, it was all brand new. Hormones he had no experience with, feelings he couldn't control, and changes he struggled to adjust to made what was tough for women a near torture for Sam. But he held it together pretty well. Sam could be honest, he'd had his moments. But by and large, he'd maintained a relatively calm demeanor, and kept the 13 year old girl behavior that sometimes bubbled up in him at bay.

Until now.

Gabriel had urged him to relax and do what came naturally to him, and now, Sam Winchester decided to take his advice. He tried to tell Balthazar to fuck off, but all that came out was a sob. Sam then ran past both men and up the stairs.

Dean was holding Castiel gently, stroking his back, and whispering what comfort he could into his ear when they both heard Sam thunder past, sobbing. Castiel sat up, and looked at Dean.

"Do we check on him?" the angel asked.

"Yeah, we do." Dean said grimly.

The two of them hurried to the room Sam shared with Dean, and found the younger hunter knelt over the toilet, losing everything he'd eaten for the last 5 years. Dean ran to his little brother's side, and brushed his hair back, feeling a touch of panic.

"Sammy? It's okay, buddy. Cas, hand me a wet washcloth." Dean requested.

Castiel quickly complied, concern on his face as he watched Sam. The vomiting seemed to have passed, but the sobbing looked like it was just starting. Dean was wiping Sam's face off, and Castiel knelt in front of him.

"Sam, what's happened? How can we help you?" Castiel asked gently.

"Balthazar…he…said…I was…fat!" Sam dissolved into tears again. Dean's face went dark, and he stood up, helping Sam to his feet, and placing him gently in Castiel's custody.

"I'll be back." Dean stomped down the stairs.

Castiel helped Sam into the bed, and sat next to him, stroking his hair. After a minute, he spoke.

"Sam."

The younger hunter looked over a little, eyes streaming.

"I do not think you are fat. I _do_ think you have shown a great deal of strength and fortitude in what is a very difficult and stressful situation. And my exposure to you has made me understand why pregnant persons are said to be glowing. You radiate new life, and it makes you very beautiful." The angel said earnestly.

Sam hiccupped, and laid his head in Castiel's lap.

"Thanks Cas." he whispered.

Downstairs, Dean stormed into the kitchen, eyes blazing. He skidded to a halt when he found Gabriel holding a nervous looking Balthazar over his head, looking enraged. He tightened his grip on the blonde angel's collar, and spoke in a dangerously calm voice.

"That was your one shot, Balthazar. You've upset Castiel, which annoyed me, but making Sam cry will get your ass smote. And if I do it…be absolutely assured, it'll be slow and painful. You are hardly innocent in all this. You ran away from Heaven, you stole the weapons, and you've done plenty of things to hang your head over. You piss me off one more time, and I will make you very sorry."

"Fine! For Father's sake! All I said was that he'd put on a few pounds!" Balthazar protested.

"You called a pregnant guy _chubby_ you little dick. Cross me again, Balthazar, and find out just what I learned as a Trickster." Gabriel tossed Balthazar across the room then, and the other angel hit the wall with a thud. Dean smiled slightly, and felt affection he would never admit to for the archangel.

"Sammy needs you, Gabe. Castiel is with him right now, but he's pretty upset." Dean told him.

"Thanks, Dean." Gabriel vanished in a flutter of feathers, and Dean went over to where Balthazar was hauling himself off the floor and straightening his clothes.

"For once, I agree with Gabriel. _You got your own ass killed, Balthazar._ You knew that Sam and I would have helped Cas any way we could. And you knew Cas was holding out on us. You could have come to us from the word go, and maybe we could have stopped all this crap. But you waited until Castiel was in so far over his head he couldn't see a way out. So fuck your offended little feelings. Asshole." Dean turned on his heel then, and headed back upstairs to his brother and his angel.

Upstairs, Gabriel found Kevin bringing Sam a glass of water, and looking indignant.

"You look great, Sam. You haven't even put on any weight. This Balthazar guy sounds like a real jerk." The Prophet said.

Gabriel grinned a little. Kevin had adjusted to his new life pretty quickly, and he showed a lot of compassion and care for others. No one could have blamed the kid if he'd expected a little babying after all he'd been through. But Kevin didn't work like that. The archangel came into the room now, and placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"I've got it from here, Kevin. Thanks, kid." Gabriel said quietly.

Sam reached for the archangel and Gabriel pulled him close. Castiel motioned to Kevin and the two of them quietly left the room.

"Sammy, I think you're perfect." Gabriel whispered.

"I know…I'm not sure why I overreacted like that." Sam sighed.

"You didn't overreact, Sammykins. Balthazar said something obnoxious and you reacted. There was nothing 'over' about it. " Gabriel told him.

"What am I gonna be like later, Gabriel? I mean, I am trying to keep it together, I really am. But this is harder than I thought it would be." Sam said quietly.

Gabriel took Sam's face gently in his hands, and kissed him softly, then spoke.

"Sam, you don't _have _to keep it together. You're doing enough just being the baby mama. You let me worry about everything else. And you act however you need to if it gets you through this. Okay?" Gabriel stroked Sam's hair, and smiled a little.

Sam huffed out a small laugh, and rested his head on the angel's chest.

"Baby mama?" he asked in an amused voice.

"Well..baby mama with a great big di-"Gabriel was stopped by a burst of laughter from the hunter, and found himself lying under Sam, who was still shaking with what _might_ be called giggles. Gabriel hugged him close, and kissed him again.

'We'll get through this, kiddo. And when it's done, we'll have little Sam to show for it. Things are going to get better, Sam. We're together now, and they _will _get better. " Gabriel said softly.

Sam sighed, and laid his head on Gabriel's chest again.

"I know it will. I believe you." Sam promised.

Gabriel was rubbing his hunters back and considering a "cheer up my Sammy" blow job when there was a tap at the door. The archangel scowled. He could feel Balthazar's presences, and he looked down where Sam was snuggled against him.

"It's Balthazar, Sammykins. You feel up to dealing with him?" Gabriel asked.

"I guess." Sam didn't look too pleased, and Gabriel traced his spine gently, and kissed the top of his head before he called out,

"Come in Balthazar."

The blonde angel came in, and looked at the angel and human cuddled close on the bed.

"Isn't this how you got into trouble the first time?" he asked dryly.

"Hilarious, Balthazar. Just do what you need to do." Gabriel told him.

"Fine. Off with the shirt, Sam." Balthazar ordered.

Sam looked at Gabriel, a question on his face.

"Balthazar is an expert on Nephilim, Sammy. He certainly tried to make one enough times." Gabriel said.

"Oh, so funny, Gabriel. If you want me to do this, take off the shirt." Balthazar repeated.

"He can just lift it up." Gabriel retorted, glaring at the blonde angel.

"For Father's sake. Fine. Lift your shirt, Sam. " Balthazar sounded testy now, and Gabriel shot him a warning look.

Sam lifted his shirt, and Balthazar held his hand out over Sam's belly. He concentrated, then frowned a little. Sam felt panic clutch at him.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is precisely wrong. But you need to eat more. Nephilim pregnancies require a great deal of energy. You need to eat whatever you can to put on some weight. He's a bit underweight now." Balthazar said.

Sam looked up then, and his breath caught.

"He? It's a boy?"

"Yes. Now eat, or he'll wind up being the same size as Gabriel." Balthazar told him.

Gabriel and Sam ignored the blonde angel, and Balthazar rolled his eyes, then stood up and left. Sam laid his hand on his belly. Gabriel laid his hand next to Sam's.

"It's a boy." Sam whispered.

"Our son." Gabriel smiled through his tears, and leaned forward to kiss Sam. Sam gave a choked laugh, and crawled back into Gabriel's lap. They held each other close, and basked for a few minutes. Then Gabriel snapped his fingers, and plate of chocolate doughnuts appeared.

"Okay, kiddo. Time to start feeding Junior."

Sam just laughed, and agreed.

20 weeks and counting.

Sam had a bump. He could admit it. He was close to six months pregnant and halfway done with the whole damned thing. He loved his little boy already, he truly did, but being pregnant was going to be a one shot deal, he had already decided that. Gabriel agreed completely. He was proud of his mate, but seeing Sam uncomfortable, moody, and nervous about what was coming made the archangel unhappy.

And then there were the leviathans. They seemed to have amped up their efforts at finding Dean and Sam, and as a result, the small group had to move safe houses more frequently. No one was sure if the eating machines knew about Sam's pregnancy, or if they were retaliating for all the problems Dean, Cas, Kevin, and Balthazar we currently causing for them.

Cause yeah…all four of them enjoyed that.

The question at first had been "How to strike without becoming leviathan chow?" the answer, it turned out, was angel mojo combined with a very clever prophet.

Dean watched in surprised, but frank admiration the first time Kevin had fashioned a borax bomb. He made sure to use enough explosive to destroy whatever lab was their target that week, but adding the balloons of borax was a stroke of genius. Any leviathan caught in the blast radius got a face full of melt juice, and the dynamite took care of the rest. The first time Castiel had popped into a lab, tossed the bomb into the nearest toilet, and run like hell, the other three stood on a hill, watching as a gout of water and borax, balloon fragments, porcelain and general rubble filled the air, and laughed their asses off. As soon as the bomb detonated, the water pipes in the bathroom went, mixed with the borax balloons, and sent leviathan acid and shrapnel everywhere. The resulting panic had serious amusement value. The angels made it even handier, because one day they were blowing up a lab in Fresno, the next day they hit one in Taiwan. The leviathans, advanced intellect or not, couldn't predict the next target. Yes, they did get better and better security every time another lab went up in a blaze of borax and toilet water, but the Hunter and the angels were still a serious thorn in the leviathan's side. They weren't winning the war, but they were slowing the advancement of the enemy.

One afternoon the hunter, the prophet and the 2 angles came back to their latest safe house, and even Castiel was laughing. Gabriel stayed with Sam at all times, in case he had to be moved quickly, and this week they were in an old safe house of Loki's in the Bahamas. Sam had been the first to notice that almost all the archangels' safe houses were in exotic vacation locals, which Gabriel insisted was a complete coincidence. Sam was, as usual, wearing sweat pants and a loose t-shirt to cover his changing body, despite the heat, and Gabriel was trying to talk him into shorts and a swim when the door burst open, and the four of them came in, roaring with laughter.

Gabriel looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I take it went well?"

"Oh…oh man..you woulda been proud dude. The lab we were at had a full rain cistern on the side of the building…" Dean began.

"So Cas decided that in the interest of avoiding the chompers inside he'd just throw the bomb into that…" Kevin continued.

"Little did dear little brother know, but the cistern apparently had perimeter alarms, which he tripped. He was gone by the time the leviathans came running out…" Balthazar continued.

"But 10 of the dumb bastards were standing around the cistern, staring down into the water when it went!" Dean howled.

Gabriel chuckled a little, and looked at Castiel.

"You mighta made it as a Trickster, Cas." The archangel teased.

Castiel looked embarrassed, but his lips were twitching.

"They did look surprised.." Cas admitted.

Gabriel snorted a little at that, and Dean started tugging open the angel's shirt.

"C'mon, lose the holy tax accountant gear. There's no point in having a pool in the back if we ain't gonna use it." Dean told him. He turned to Kevin and Balthazar.

"You two comin'? he asked.

Kevin nodded, and hurried back to his room to change. Balthazar seemed to consider for a moment, then shrugged, and snapped his fingers. Now he stood in a Speedo, and Dean shuddered as Balthazar grinned.

"Why not?"

The blonde angel had surprisingly begun to fit in with the small group. Gabriel suspected it was partly because he had developed a fondness for the clever little prophet, and partly because he cared about the baby Sam carried. He also suspected it was because, deep down, Balthazar had missed his family, just like Castiel and Gabriel had after they left Heaven. Family was family, after all, even the dysfunctional ones.

Soon the four of them were in the pool, and Sam watched from inside, and sighed. Gabriel frowned a little, and sat next to the hunter.

"Kiddo…why are you so determined to hide your body? You look gorgeous, Sammy. And they're our family. They aren't gonna make fun. " he said gently.

"I look like a beached whale. And I…I'm just not comfortable with all this." Sam gestured at his well hidden bump. Lately, the younger hunter never took his clothes off where anyone, including Gabriel, could see. It meant sex was a fond memory, and Sam spent a lot of time hiding, trying to be alone.

Gabriel sighed, and turned away. Lately the archangel had seemed…depressed. Which was the absolute weirdest sight Dean could remember seeing. The older hunter sat by the edge of the pool now, watching as Castiel eyed the water like he suspected something was going to jump out at him. He could see Gabriel through the window, and Sam as well. Both of them looked unhappy, and Dean frowned, and waved Castiel over. The angel walked toward him then paused.

"You aren't going to pull me in, are you?" he asked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What, you can't swim?" he snarked.

"I can. But that water looks _cold_." Castiel told him.

Dean just shook his head.

"No you big feathery baby, I'm not going to pull you in. now get your ass over here. I want you to see something." Dean instructed.

Castiel huffed a little at the baby remark, but his irritation was forgotten as he watched what Dean was pointing at. He frowned, and looked at his Hunter.

"Dean. They look unhappy. Why are they unhappy?" Castiel asked.

"Oh please." Balthazar was on an inflatable raft, a large glass of champagne in hand.

"What, smart guy? You think you know?" Dean asked him.

"Of course I know. I check on Sam every day. I see them together. Sam won't let anyone see him even the least bit uncovered, and that includes Gabriel. Which means they aren't having sex. Which means Gabriel is feeling all rejected and pouty. And Sam is feeling sorry for himself because he thinks he's fat. Catch up, Dean." Balthazar said smugly.

Dean flipped the blonde angel off, but he looked thoughtful. Kevin spoke up now.

"Um..I think Balthazar is right. My room is always next to theirs, and I usually wind up hearing stuff I do not wanna know about. But lately, they're quiet all the time." He reported.

Dean cursed a little, and looked at Castiel. The angel sighed, and nodded.

"I'll talk to Sam." He decided.

Dean looked surprised, and started to argue. Balthazar cut him off.

"Dean, you are not an angel. You do not understand how we feel about our pregnant mates, or how their seeming rejection hurts us. Castiel does. Let him explain things to Sam. Besides, you tend to get insulting when someone doesn't see things your way. The little mother- to- be can't cope with that right now. "

Dean threw his hands up, and shook his head.

"Fine. But I am not having a chic flick moment with Gabriel." He warned.

"I don't think that will be necessary. " Castiel said. He stood up then, and walked into the house.

Sam looked up as Castiel came in, and Gabriel stood up and headed to the kitchen since Sam wasn't alone now. Lately Sam noticed that happened a lot. As soon as Gabriel had the option of leaving the younger hunter alone, he did. Sam made a valiant effort to pretend he didn't notice, and he'd been pretty convincing. A little too convincing in fact. Castiel came over and sat next to Sam, looking serious.

"You are hurting Gabriel, Sam. I thought you should know that." Cas said. No one had ever accused the angel of sugar coating issues.

Sam blinked, and stared. He pulled 'bitchface 121' which was a new one that appeared when the pregnancy began. It was the face that said, "I am miserable, pregnant, and you are abusing me. There shall be vengeance. "It was the most dangerous face in the series now, and usually it got results. Not this time. Castiel pointedly ignored it, and continued.

"You are denying him access to your body, despite the fact that he has told you he enjoys and celebrates the changes in it. You are telling him that you don't believe him, or trust him to love you in any circumstance. He is very unhappy, and will only get worse if you cannot love him as much as he loves you."

Sam's bitchface disappeared. He reviewed the last month in his head, and a look of regret washed over his face. He swallowed hard, and met Castiel's eyes now.

"I…I thought I could do this and…and roll with the changes. But damn it, Cas, my body is _not_ supposed to do this stuff! I'm not supposed to like this. And I know it's only gonna get worse. I feel like walking joke." Sam said quietly.

"Sam. You are not a joke. You are simply doing something unexpected. You and Gabriel created something together. When you hide from people, and from your mate…it leaves the impression that you are ashamed." Castiel told him gently.

Sam paled a little, and covered his tummy.

"That's not true! I'm not ashamed of my little boy. I love him." Sam protested.

Castiel gave a little smile. Sam and Gabriel had kept the baby's sex a secret. Sam, because he thought the surprise would be fun. Gabriel, because torturing Dean was more fun.

"It's a boy?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah…he..he's started to move too. Nothing anyone else can feel yet, but…he's busy sometimes." Sam swallowed again as he spoke, and took a deep breath. "I'm being an idiot, aren't I?"

Castiel lay a gentle hand on Sam's knee. The angel still had no sense of humor, he could make uptight a career, and he was burdened with regret he worried sometime would crush him. But he had learned compassion. And he'd learned that certain people, family by grace, or family by choice, were more important than anything. Sam was one of those people.

"No..you are adjusting the best you can to a difficult situation. Sam, if I may point something out; this is more than likely the only time you will have this experience. The feel of your child moving in your body, the anticipation of seeing his face for the first time, hearing his cry, planning with your mate..it would pain me to think of you looking back on this time someday with regret because you were unable to let go of your insecurities. " Castiel told him.

The little boy in question chose this moment to give his father a gentle nudge. Sam's eyes filled and he laid one hand back on his tummy, and hugged Castiel with the other.

"Thanks Cas." He whispered. Sam rose then, and walked toward the bedroom he shared with the archangel.

Castiel stood then, and smiled as headed back outside. Dean was standing in the doorway, and Cas stopped when he saw him.

"Were you eavesdropping?" the angel asked.

"Yup, I sure was." Dean pulled Castiel close, and kissed him till the angel whimpered. "And you are gonna get ridden hard tonight."

Castiel flushed, and pressed closer to Dean.

"How hard?" Cas murmured.

Dean just laughed and pulled Castiel back outside.

Sam looked into the bedroom he shared with his archangel, and felt his heart contract. Gabriel sat a small desk, an old book open in front him. It was clear he wasn't really reading it, and Sam knew without a doubt then that the archangel was avoiding him. And he knew why. Gabriel had a habit of avoiding things that could hurt him. And at the moment, Sam realized that what was hurting Gabriel the most was _him_. Sam thought for a minute, then pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Gabriel was aware that Sam was watching him in the doorway, but he figured if his mate wanted to talk to him, he would. Lately, Sam avoided everybody, including the angel. And when Gabriel had begun to duck out to other rooms of the house since Sam clearly didn't want his company, Sam hadn't said a word. A little part of the archangel pointed out that he was acting a little childishly, but he never did deal well with rejection. Or perceived rejection. He sighed then, and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a pair of arms encircled him from behind, and a voice spoke.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry. I know I've been pushing you away, but it isn't because I don't want you around. I'm just…I'm having some problems adjusting to having my body like this. But I don't want you to miss any more of the pregnancy, and I can't stand hurting you. I love you, I do…I'm just self-conscious about the way I look. I was feeling sorry for myself…" Sam said softly.

Gabriel shut his eyes for a moment, spoke, not turning.

"Sammykins..I love everything about you. But I can't show you how much I want you if you won't let me." Gabriel sounded so pained, and Sam flinched. He leaned down, and kissed the nape of Gabriel's neck, then whispered.

"Turn around, Gabe…please?"

Gabriel did as Sammy asked, and his breath caught. Sam was completely naked, looking a little shy and uncertain. Gabriel understood that Sam was offering the archangel the most difficult thing he could; a total reveal of all the changes to his body that he was so uncomfortable with. Gabriel just stared for a minute, and then snapped his fingers. His clothing vanished and the bedroom door locked with a click at the same time. Then the archangel dropped to his knees, and gently, reverently, traced the bump on Sam's belly. His eyes looked awed, and worshipful.

"Sammy…you look gorgeous…it…it's amazing. Why did you hide this from me?" Gabriel asked softly.

"I…I guess my body doesn't exactly feel like _mine_ right now. It just…it made me feel so uncomfortable with myself." Sam explained.

"Oh, Sammy…_no._ You look…perfect. Stunning. You're glowing, Sam. I can see our baby's soul and his grace…_you are the most beautiful thing I have ever, __**ever**__ laid eyes on._" Gabriel told him.

Tears pricked Sam's eyes at the archangel's words, and at the expression on his face.

"I just couldn't imagine anyone wanting me when I look like…this." Sam confessed, gesturing to his belly.

"Oh Sammy…_I _want you. I've been going crazy, kiddo. I want you so bad I can hardly stand it. It's been torture to lie next to you at night and not hold you." Gabriel said.

Sam pulled Gabriel to his feet, and buried his face in the archangel's neck. He knew the angel didn't need to sleep, and this was the first he realized that Gabriel had still lain faithfully by his side every night, even when Sam hadn't welcomed his touch.

"Gabriel, I love you. I am so, so, sorry." Sam whispered.

"Sammy…it's alright…" the archangel soothed. "I love you too. Just…just don't hide anymore, okay? You have a family full of people who've been worried sick about you, and an archangel who's been losing his mind wanting to help you."

"I won't, I promise." Sam promised. He started nuzzling Gabriel's shoulder then, and whimpering. He suddenly felt overwhelmed; desperate for the archangel to take him and wipe away the unhappiness and second guessing he'd been putting them both through for the last month. "Gabriel, take me to bed. Stay inside me…_show_ _me_.."

Gabriel gave a groan, and scooped Sam up and off his feet. Sam made an un -masculine squeak he would deny later, and Gabriel grinned as he carried the hunter to bed.

"Angelic strength, Sammykins. Comes in handy." Gabriel said.

The archangel hurried Sam to the bed and lay him down; for a minute, he just stood and stared at the hunter, desire and love both written all over his face. Sam blushed, but he didn't cover himself. He let Gabriel look, finally stretching his hands above his head and resting them there. Gabriel growled a little then, and climbed in, caging Sam's body with his own.

"Tease…" the angel rasped out.

"It's not teasing if I have every intention of putting out. And believe me, I do." Sam murmured.

Gabriel sealed their mouths together with a moan then, and Sam wrapped his arms around his mate, and let his legs fall open. Gabriel gave a dark chuckle, and leaned down further to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Oh no, Sammy. You aren't getting it that easy. I'm tasting everything first. Sweet tooth, remember?"

Sam shivered, and groaned.

"I'll come…" it was partly a warning, and partly an apology, but the angel just chuckled again.

"Yes, you will." He promised.

"Oh God…" Sam moaned.

"Leave my old man outta this, Sammy." Gabriel requested.

Then he started to kiss his way down. Maddeningly light touches that made Sam lift his hips, and plead. He kissed all the way down to Sam's feet, bypassing the leaking cock that rested on his swollen belly, and making Sam growl in frustration. Then he worked his way back up, and paused at Sam's aching length long enough to lap the head clean of the fluid that had leaked out. He finished his trip back up the hunter's body, and whispered in his ear,

"Roll over Sammy…on your knees."

Sam gave a pleased moan of agreement, thinking the archangel was going to end his torment, but once Gabriel had him in the position he wanted, he started the kisses again, this time traveling over Sam's broad back, down his spine, his perfect ass, and down each leg. Sam pushed his body back when he sensed Gabriel kneel behind him, then cried out as a wet tongue laved his entrance. Gabriel kept lapping, and Sam started to shake, and his arms gave out. He fell forward, but Gabriel kept his lower half in the air, laving and opening the hunter slowly with his tongue. Sam was nearly sobbing after a few minutes of this, and when the archangel felt his mate's body starting to tense, orgasm near, he quickly turned him over onto his back, legs open, and drove himself deep into Sam. Sam wailed out Gabriel's name, and exploded. Gabriel stopped moving, and grabbed the younger man's cock, stroking him through it, groaning as Sam's tight channel pulsed and squeezed through his release. Once the hunter was lying beneath him, panting for air, Gabriel ran his hands down Sam's body, and leaned down to kiss him deeply, never withdrawing. Soon Sam was hard again, and Gabriel finally began to move. He stared down at his mate, and Sam felt like the archangel's eyes were burning into him. He tried to maintain the eye contact Gabriel clearly wanted, but the look was so intense, and it laid bare parts of Sam he'd never shown anyone. He loved Gabriel though, and wanted to give the angel what he needed. He was able to look into the amber eyes above him until his second orgasm was starting to pool in his belly. He could feel Gabriel starting to shake with completion too, and the moment was so personal and raw, Sam started to look away. Gabriel grabbed his chin gently but firmly, and guided his face back so their eyes were locked once again.

"Oh no you don't Samuel Winchester…you don't look away from me. You wanted me to show you…so I'm showing you…watch what you do to me…see how much I love you…" Gabriel ground out.

Sam whimpered, and watched. Gabriel gave a few more hard thrusts, and his body seized up. He threw his head back, his wings burst open, and light poured out. He roared in his true voice, and his face had the expression of a being totally lost in the most perfect moment of his existence. Sam realized he was _seeing _his angels love, and Gabriel was showing him that he had abandoned himself totally to it.

Sam had tears running down his face as he poured out his second orgasm between them, sobbing out Gabriel's name as he did.

When Sam was finally coherent again, Gabriel was holding him, stroking his sweaty hair back, and watching his face. When he saw that the hunter was back with him again, he spoke softly.

"Now do you see it, Sammy? Do you understand?"

Sam clung to the archangel, and choked out a "yes". Gabriel hummed to him as he cried quietly, and rested a hand on Sam's belly. Once the hunter was calm, Gabriel led him to the tub, snapped it full of water, and held him close. Neither spoke, neither needed to. It was understood.

In the kitchen, Balthazar looked up again as Sam's voice came floating down the hall. Dean shuddered, and Castiel looked pleased, and relieved.

"That, I believe, is number four." The blonde angel stated.

"Do you have to keep count?" Dean demanded.

"Please, Dean. It's impossible not to. Those two have endurance _and_ volume." Balthazar said.

Dean gagged. Kevin turned bright red, and covered his face with his hands.

"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He decided.

"For all the good it would do you." Balthazar pointed out.

"Yeah, but I just want a little distance from…that." Kevin explained.

"I would kill for a little distance from that." Dean moaned.

Castiel shook his head, and handed Kevin a set of ear plugs.

"Here, Kevin. These should help."

"Thanks. Well…night everyone." The prophet headed to the living room, and Dean snorted a little.

"Smart kid. Where's my earplugs?" he asked Castiel.

"You won't need them. You will be occupied tonight." Castiel assured him.

Dean grinned. Balthazar moaned.

"Fan-bloody-tastic."

A few hours later, Sam lay in his mates arms, with six soft, golden wings wrapped around him. He was sated, exhausted, and deliriously happy.

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I love you…with every breath in my body." Sam told him.

The archangel gave a deep, happy sigh.

"I know you do, Sammy. I love you too."

They cuddled closer then, and Sam slept in his angels arms.

A/N _Oh that Gabriel. Couldn't you just eat him up with a spoon? Or is that just me? Next chapter will be soon, and Jr. will be joining us then. Poor, poor Sam. Can you say ouchie?_


	4. Miracles in small packages

A/N _I must give props to my Supernatural loving sister, who let me draw from the birth of her son for Sammy's birth. I was there, (God help me) and a lot of Sam's reactions were fashioned after hers. _

Kevin and Dean were giggling maniacally over a new bomb design the prophet had come up with when Gabriel walked into the room carrying a Twix bar and whistling. Sam was 26 weeks pregnant now, and had developed an addiction to sex and chocolate that the archangel approved of whole-heartedly. Add to that the fact that the younger hunter now wore clothing that enhanced his bump instead of hid it, and the archangel was positively chipper. Dean could have lived without hearing all about how amazing his younger brother was in bed, but if Sam was happy, he could learn to overlook the annoying angel. And he would cut off his right hand before he admitted it, but the older hunter might have developed a certain affection for the former Trickster. Maybe.

"Dean-o. Mini prophet. Do I want to know why you're giggling? You aren't showing Kevin Busty Asian Beauties again are you? Cause Castiel _will_ find out, and he _will_ smite your ass." Gabriel said, tearing open the wrapping on his chocolate bar.

"No, you feathered ass pain, I'm not. Boy wonder here came up with a new borax car bomb design. I'm so proud." Dean ruffled Kevin's hair, and the prophet blushed a little.

The leviathans had made bombing their labs exceedingly difficult now. They seemed to have caught on to the fact that the hunters had angelic assistance, and had warded every lab to keep them out. It served as a deterrent, to be sure, but leviathans had never contended with the will of one Dean Winchester. And lately, Dean was happy. Like sex, booze, and midnight cuddles with his angel happy. It made him an even more determined hunter, because by God, Dean was _going _to keep his new life. Not to mention his knocked up brother. Dean would watch quietly sometimes when Sam thought he was alone. The younger hunter would rest his hands on his belly, and talk softly to his baby. If Dean didn't have a horror of chic flick moments, he would have told his brother he looked…radiant, because as God as his witness, he did. Dean wasn't going to let his little brother lose that. No way in hell. So when the leviathans closed a door, Dean and company kicked open a window.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Potty time." Gabriel answered. "Junior is sitting on his bladder today."

Dean made a face, and Kevin looked sympathetic. The younger hunter came in now, dressed in jeans he tucked below his belly, and a wife beater. Gabriel growled his appreciation at the sight, and Sam laughed, and kissed his cheek as he eased into a chair. The archangel held out half the candy bar, and Sam ate it from his fingers, eyeing Gabriel with a smoldering look.

"No eye sex!" Dean complained.

Sam just chuckled, and snuggled close to Gabriel. He noticed the plans sitting on the table, and picked them up. He looked then over, then his mouth dropped open a little.

"Is this a borax car bomb?" Kevin nodded, and grinned. Sam shook his head and whistled. "Kev, I am glad you're on our side."

Kevin grinned bigger. Despite the changes in his life that he didn't ask for, hanging out with the Winchesters and the angels always kinda felt like sitting with the cool kids at school. Not that the prophet ever did that, but if he had, he figured the experience would be similar. Except Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, and even Balthazar were nice. They liked Kevin, and Dean in particular made sure he had fun every chance he got. So far, that had involved getting the prophet drunk, introducing him to a strip club, which fell a little flat, considering Kevin's preferences, and blowing up leviathans. All in all, despite everything else going on, Kevin was having a blast.

They were sitting and chatting when Sam suddenly gave a gasp, and covered his belly with his hand.

"Sammy?" Gabriel looked at the younger hunter, worry on his face.

"Sam?" Dean had jumped to his feet and was kneeling by his brother.

Kevin hurried and got a glass of water for Sam. He had no idea how that would help, but it always seemed to be the first idea that sprang to the prophet's mind.

"I'm okay…" Sam told them. "Here…" he lifted Gabriel's hand, and laid it on his belly. After a moment of watching Sam's face, worry still evident on his own, Gabriel's eyes dropped down, and he made a small sound in his throat.

"Sammy, he's kicking…" Gabriel whispered.

"I know. He's never kicked that hard before. I think he must have rearranged himself a little in there. Now you can feel it too." Sam told him.

Gabriel was silent, and kept his hand on Sam's belly till he felt someone gently wipe a tear off his face. He looked up then, and met Sam's eyes. His hunter was smiling a little, and Gabriel swallowed.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Yeah…pretty amazing, huh?" Sam said softly.

"It sure is." Gabriel agreed. He leaned up, and kissed Sam gently.

Dean eyed his brother's belly now.

"So…Dean Jr. is doing backflips in there?" he asked his brother.

Sam laughed, and took Dean's hand, laying it next to Gabriel's after a minute, the baby performed as expected, and Dean grinned.

"Awesome…the kid has a kick like a mule." The older hunter said.

Sam huffed a little, and shifted in his chair.

"You're telling me. He loves doing that to my bladder." He told Dean.

"Gross." Dean replied.

Sam rolled his eyes, and smiled at Kevin.

"You wanna feel him Kevin?" Sam offered.

Kevin blushed a little, but nodded. Sam gestured him over, and Kevin sat the glass of water on the table and knelt in front of Sam. Gabriel sat the prophet's hand on Sam's belly and the baby suddenly gave an extra firm kick. Kevin blinked, and Sam gasped again.

"He either really likes Kevin, or really hates him." Sam joked.

"He is a Nephilim. He probably recognizes a prophet." Gabriel said.

Castiel came into the kitchen then, and hurried to Sam's side.

"Sam, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm fine. Give me your hand." Sam requested.

Kevin moved his hand, and Castiel gave his to Sam, looking puzzled. Sam laid it on his belly and Castiel's eyes widened when he felt the little nudges on his palm.

"Sam…is that?" Castiel looked much as Gabriel had; awed and wonderstruck.

"Yup. That's your nephew." Sam told him.

Castiel lowered himself to his knees then, and spoke to Sam's belly.

"Hello, baby. I am your Uncle, and I love you."

Gabriel grinned a little at Sam, and the younger hunter reached out and held the archangel's free hand. After a minute, Dean cleared his throat.

"Uh Cas, there's a time limit for belly touching. After you pass it, it just starts being weird." The older hunter said.

Cas quickly drew his hand away, looking apologetic.

"I am sorry Sam. Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"No Cas, not at all. Dean's a twit. You can touch my tummy whenever you want to." Sam assured him.

Castiel looked pleased at that, and Dean rolled his eyes_. Chic flick moments everywhere lately, _the older hunter thought.

Balthazar came into the kitchen now, and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. I'll bite. What exactly is going on here?" he asked.

"The baby was kicking hard enough for us to feel." Castiel answered, back on his knees and touching Sam's tummy again.

"I see. And how long do you intend to kneel there, Castiel?" continued.

"I am bonding with the fledgling. The baby books all say banding is essential to the child's mental stability." Castiel told him.

"Uh, Cas…that's _after_ the baby is born." Sam explained.

"Oh. I see. " Castiel stood back up.

"It's okay, little bro." Gabriel said. "It is kinda cool when he kicks."

"Just wait." Balthazar suggested. "Once Sam is closer to term you'll be able to see the Nephilim kicking."

Gabriel grinned and Sam sighed a little.

"My belly is high entertainment now." Sam said.

"Aw, kiddo…it's just an amazing thing to see. Miracles are rare after all." Gabriel told him.

Sam smiled a little at that, and stood slowly up with a wince.

"Ooh..wow my back is sore." Sam sighed.

"C'mon, Sammy. I'll give you a back rub." Gabriel offered.

The two of them left, and Kevin stuck his head in the refrigerator.

"Um..we're out of…well…everything." He reported.

"Balthazar's turn." Dean stated.

The blonde angel rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But no complaining about the selection." He warned.

"Take Kevin with you so we get something other than fish eggs and stinky cheese." Dean told him.

"You have truly plebian taste's Dean." The blonde angel said. He put a hand on Kevin's arm though, and the two of them vanished with a flutter.

Dean turned to talk to Castiel then, and paused. The blue eyed angel was standing in the doorway that attached the kitchen and the living room. Dean leaned over to see what was so interesting, and saw Sam leaning against the back of the couch, while Gabriel rubbed his lower back. From time to time, the archangel would slide his hands forward, and rub Sam's tummy, making the hunter laugh quietly. Dean realized now that Castiel had his hand resting on his lower belly, and a sad expression on his face. Dean watched Castiel for a few moments, one thought running through his head.

_Oh crap._

Later that night, Dean sat by the side of the pool while Castiel helped Sam cook dinner. They tried to keep the angelic mojo usage to a minimum since they were hiding out, and Cas wanted to learn how to cook. Gabriel usually watched them work, and laughed when Castiel tried to burn the kitchen down. But this time the archangel stepped out of the house and went and sat by Dean next to the pool. His usual playful demeanor was toned down, and he glanced at the older hunter.

"You wanna talk about it, Dean-o?"

Dean actually sighed. He was quiet for a moment and then spoke, not looking at the angel.

"Are archangels the only ones who can make Nephilims?"

Gabriel blinked. Not too many people managed to surprise him. Dean just managed to do it.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Castiel can't get you pregnant." Gabriel said quietly.

Dean slumped a little. Gabriel watched him for a minute.

"You really wanted to get pregnant, Dean?" the archangel asked.

"Not really. But Cas wants a kid. And I…I liked being a father when I had Ben. I didn't really love the idea of getting knocked up, but I would have been willing to if it gave Cas and me a kid." Dean told him quietly.

Gabriel turned and looked at Dean now, and his face was sympathetic.

"Dean…there may be something you can do, but it's no guarantee it'll work." Gabriel said slowly.

Dean looked up, hope on his face.

"What is it?"

"Well, there are two sources of Nephilim. One is Nephilim who are born to humans from an angelic father…" Gabriel began.

"Okay and the other one?" Dean asked.

"A few of them came from human fathers. But those were rare. A seraph like Castiel could get pregnant, but in order for it to happen…" Gabriel sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair." In order for a seraph to get pregnant…God himself has to intervene and make it happen. You'd have to ask God for a Nephilim, then leave it dear old Dad's hands."

Dean stared at the archangel. Then his shoulders slumped again.

"He'll never give Castiel a baby. Never happen, Gabe." Dean sighed.

Gabriel looked thoughtful.

"Castiel has made some serious mistakes, Dean. No question about that. But let's face it, our Dad kind of left him high and dry. He did to all of us. Castiel is trying to make good, and Heaven is going to need more angels. Look at it this way, Dean. It can't hurt to try." Gabriel pointed out.

"It'll break Cas's heart if your old man says no." Dean sighed.

"So don't tell him. God already knows you two want a kid. So _you_ ask. Castiel can get a pleasant surprise." Gabriel suggested.

Dean looked thoughtful, and Gabriel stood up, and clapped the older hunter on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Dean-o. If it was up to me, you two would be knocked up already. " he said.

"Thanks Gabe." Dean told him.

The archangel went into the house then, and once Dean was alone, he sat for a few minutes and thought. Then he spoke quietly.

"I know that Cas has fuc- I mean screwed up. He made some major mistakes, but you know what, he wanted to make you happy. He begged for your help, and you ignored him. All he wanted was to make you proud, and you turned your back on him!" Dean paused, realizing that throwing accusations at God might not be the way to get what he wanted. He drew a deep breath. "Castiel wants a baby. You know it, I know it. And…and I want one too. Just…please, give us a kid. Let him get pregnant. You know that despite everything, he'd raise that kid to love you. He deserves this. Just uh..please, okay? Uh..amen."

Castiel stood quietly just inside the door that led outside, and listened to his mates prayer. Tears filled his eyes, and he swiped them away quickly. He realized that he should have known that he couldn't hide his desire for a child from Dean. The hunter knew him far too well. And he wasn't all that surprised to learn that Dean wanted a little one too. He had been a wonderful father to Ben, and Castiel knew he'd loved the experience. He stood quietly for moment, then he whispered.

"Father, I have done terrible things, and I know all that I am guilty of. I know that I deserve punishment. But Dean…Dean is good man. He has always done what he feels is right, no matter the cost. He sacrifices over and over again, and no one ever notices, or thanks him. He would be a wonderful father. He deserves the chance. Please Father, give us a child. Please do not punish my mate for my sins."

Gabriel stood in his bedroom, and chewed his bottom lip. He had heard both his little brother and Dean's prayers, and they made his heart hurt a little. He knelt, and took a deep breath.

"Alright Dad…you're pissed at me, and I get that. But you know what? _You_ abandoned _us_. Angels or not, we're your kids, and when you left, it _hurt. _Castiel fucked up all over the place, no doubt about it. But if his Father had answered when he called, maybe none of this would have happened. You hurt him. But he still loves you. And Dean…don't get me started on what _he's_ been through. The Winchester's have been Heaven's play things for way too long. All they want is a kid to love. And you know they'll be good parents. Just come thorough this time, alright? "

"Gabriel?"

The archangel looked up and found Sam standing there. He hurried to his feet, and went and pulled Sam close.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay, kiddo?" Gabriel asked, rubbing Sam's belly.

"I'm fine. Dean and Castiel want a baby?" Sam asked.

Gabriel sighed. He nodded and explained the situation. Sam's emotions were a little surface lately, and when he heard about Dean and Castiel, tears filled his eyes. Gabriel chuckled and pulled him close.

"Sammykins, it's okay, baby. Don't cry…" Gabriel wiped the tears away, and kissed Sam's cheeks.

"I can't help it…they deserve a child if they want one, but we both know your…your…_Father_ doesn't care." Sam choked out. He managed to inject quite a bit of venom into the word "Father" despite his tears, and Gabriel sighed.

"Sam, all we can do is hope, and pray. I know it sucks a little, but that's where we're at. I don't think we should tell those two we know about this. At least not Castiel. It'll just stress him out more, okay?" Gabriel said.

Sam nodded, and snuggled closer to Gabriel. It always surprised the archangel how Sam managed to press his face into his neck, despite being so much taller. He held him close though, and they stood quietly until Castiel stuck his head into the room.

"Dinner is prepared…" the angel stepped the rest of the way in when he saw Sam's tears. "Sam? Are you alright?"

Sam startled Castiel by suddenly hugging him tightly. The angel gasped for air a little, and patted the hunter's back. Once Sam had left the room, Castiel looked at Gabriel.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Hormones are a bitch Cas. C'mon. Let's see if the kitchen's still standing."

Castiel rolled his eyes, and followed his brother out the door.

By the time Sam hit 37 weeks of pregnancy, he had a few occasions to regret giving Castiel an all access pass to his belly. Every time he sat down, Castiel would eye his tummy hopefully, and if the baby was kicking, the angel would hurry over and place his hand reverently on the spot the little foot or hand was connecting with, and get a faraway look in his eye. Sam didn't have the heart to send him away though. Dean and Castiel still weren't expecting, and if touching his pregnant belly made Cas happy, then Sam could live with it.

The hunter was laying on the couch now, a pillow under his feet. They had moved to a safe house in Phoenix, and the heat was a misery for Sam. They had air conditioning, and it helped, but God, it was so _hot_ and _dry_. Dean came in, and sat next to his little brother. He eyed Sam's impressive belly, and grinned when it bulged out a little where a small limb connected with its increasingly tight quarters.

"Dean Jr. doing backflips again?" he asked.

"God, I think he is. This kid doesn't lie still for more than 5 minutes at a time, I swear." Sam sighed.

"Gabriel's definitely the father." Dean said.

"And how. Please tell me that ice water is for me." Sam was eyeing the large, sweating, glass of water with a lemon floating in it Dean was holding.

"Oh yeah. Balthazar wants you to drink up, dude. He doesn't want you getting dehydrated." Dean told him.

Balthazar was surprisingly thoughtful now. He kept a close eye on Sam, and was always nearby watching over his progress. Sam appreciated it. He was nervous about the impending delivery, and Balthazar was surprisingly sympathetic and encouraging.

Sam struggled to sit up, and Dean helped him carefully.

"Thanks man." Sam reached for the glass and took a drink. "There you go, kid. Now you can kick it right back out of me."

"Still sitting on your bladder?" Kevin came in to the living room and sat next to Sam as he asked.

"Yup. I think he grabbed my kidney the other day. He better move out soon, or my organs are gonna be mincemeat." Sam took another long drink, then looked around. "Aren't Gabriel and Castiel back yet?

The two angel's had been disappearing for a few hours at a time lately. They always left Balthazar behind in case a quick exit was needed, and they refused to say what they were up to. Sam had a tendency to get very unhappy if his archangel was gone for long though, and Dean recognized the tone in Sam's voice that said he was considering a meltdown if his mate didn't reappear soon. Dean took the hint, and excused himself to the kitchen for a minute, offering to refill Sam's water. As soon as he was out of Sam's earshot, he spoke up.

"Castiel and Gabriel, get your feathery asses back here. Sammy is gonna go nuclear in a minute."

Balthazar came in and took the glass from Dean.

"Sam having withdraw?' he asked.

"Yeah. I don't what the hell has gotten into him, but lately if Gabe is gone for more than 5 minutes he throws a freakin' apocalypse size fit." Dean told him.

"That's normal. The baby will be coming soon, and it makes him edgy. He needs Gabriel's support and comfort." The blonde angel handed Dean a full glass of water. As he did, Castiel appeared in a ruffle of feather's looking pleased.

"I'm sorry we were delayed. But we're done now. I think our efforts were worthwhile." He told Dean, kissing his cheek.

"Fantastic. Just as long as Sam doesn't explode." Dean commented. "What the hell have you two been up to anyhow?"

"It's a surprise." Castiel told him, grinning.

Dean rolled his eyes, and carried the water out to Sam. Gabriel was sitting on the couch now, and had the hunter's feet in his lap, rubbing them gently as he spoke.

"….sorry Sammykins. I missed you too. But tomorrow I'll show you your surprise, and I'm pretty sure you'll forgive me when you see it. Drink your water now, please?" the archangel had a knack for defusing the pregnant hormone time bomb Sam frequently became, and Sam looked mollified as he sipped at the water Dean handed him.

"What is it?" he asked the archangel, sounding a little petulant.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, Sammy cakes. Tomorrow, I promise." Gabriel said. "But I brought you something for right now.." he continued, handing Sam his new favorite snack.

Sam lit up, and Dean shuddered at the bag of Japanese shrimp chips Sam had developed a taste for. The snack did the trick though. Sam was distracted, and peace still reigned. Once the food was gone, Sam yawned, and flinched.

"Damn it. I have to pee. AGAIN." He groused.

Gabriel helped him to his feet, and when the two men were gone, Dean looked at Castiel.

"Okay, Cas. Out with it. What are you and the feathered ass pain up to?"

Castiel feigned puzzlement fairly well.

"I don't what you mean Dean." He replied.

"You're a crappy liar, Cas." Dean told him.

"And you lack patience. You will have to wait for tomorrow like everyone else. Now, I am going to bed." Castiel said archly, swaying his hips a little as made his way back toward the room he shared with Dean. Dean watched, and his mouth dropped open a little.

"Who the hell taught you a slut walk?" Dean demanded.

"The pizza man." Cas replied innocently.

Dean growled at the angel's answer, and hurried after him.

Balthazar shook his head from where he stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Kevin shudder.

"One of the many benefits of being a prophet, Kevin." The blonde angel said. "By the time this whole thing is over, you'll have excellent control over your gag reflex."

The next morning when Sam woke up the first thing he noticed was that the air didn't feel dry and oppressive. The second thing he noticed was the faded yellow wallpaper covering the walls of the room he was in. He knew where he was, but…it wasn't possible. This place had burned down. It had taken all the familiar safety Sam had ever known with it. He heard the archangel's voice speak softly then.

"Morning, kiddo." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel…we…we aren't really…this…it _can't _be…" Sam whispered.

"Singer's Salvage Yard? It is kiddo. Cas, Balth and I've been putting it back together, and trying to get dear old dad to slap some protections up. They finally came up last night so it was safe to bring you here. We all thought you might wanna deliver Junior at home, and not in some safe house." The archangel told him gently.

Sam started to struggle out of bed, and Gabriel hurried to help him. He made his way downstairs, touching things, and pausing by certain pictures. When he got to the kitchen, Dean, Castiel, Kevin and Balthazar were already making breakfast, and Sam just stared for a minute. Gabriel had been following him on his trek through the house, and now he laid a hand on Sam's lower back, fitting it against his sigil.

"Is it good, kiddo?" he asked softly.

Sam turned then, and opened his mouth. He tried to speak and couldn't. Gabriel caught him and pulled him close as he wept. The hunter had only had one place that had consistently felt like _home _over the years, and losing this place, plus Bobby…it had been almost more than he could take. As they had popped from safe house to safe house, and Sam had gotten closer and closer to his delivery, he had fallen into moments of depression. Each safe house was large, luxurious, and _not home._ Sam was staring his biggest challenge right in the eye, and he ached for someplace familiar to prepare himself in. Gabriel had known, and made it happen with the rest of their odd little family. As Sam cried in the angel's arms, he felt another arm wrap around him, and smelled the familiar scent of his brother. When the younger hunter was calm, he turned his head, and looked at his brother. Dean's eyes were a little red too, and Sam suspected that Dean had already had a little breakdown of his own.

"I know, Sammy. C'mon. You need two need to eat." Dean told him quietly.

Sam nodded, and hugged Dean for a moment. Dean had made a new allowance for chic flick moments, seeing as his brother was knocked up. He hugged Sam back, then pointed to the table. Gabriel helped his mate ease into a chair, and their eyes met. Sam managed a watery smile, and Gabriel grinned, and kissed him.

"Love you, Sammykins." He whispered.

"I..love..you too.." Sam hiccupped out.

Castiel laid a comforting hand on Sam's back for a moment, and Balthazar placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Well, if nothing else, South Dakota certainly has more clement weather. Phoenix was sapping my will to live. There's also a great deal of privacy in the salvage yard Sam, so it would be good if you availed yourself of it. You can get some moderate exercise outdoors now." The blonde angel told him.

Sam nodded as he nibbled at his food, and Gabriel frowned a little.

"Please eat, Sam. You barely touch food lately." He worried.

"There's no room. Your son is shoving everything up, or out." Sam explained.

"Small, frequent meals, Sam." Balthazar told him.

"Maybe if you ate standing up..you know, so stuff is..down further." Kevin gestured vaguely to his lower half.

"Then my feet swell." Sam sighed.

"Only a few more, weeks kiddo." Gabriel reminded him.

"Hey..on that note, we better get some baby stuff. Kid's gonna need bottles and diapers, and clothes." Dean pointed out.

Sam looked a little embarrassed.

"He won't need bottles." Sam admitted.

Dean and Kevin both turned and stared at Sam. Their eyes went right to his still flat chest.

"Dude…" Dean began, but stopped. He had no idea what to say.

"Oh for Father's sake! His outward appearance won't change. Neither will Gabriel's. But Nephilims require the milk of both parents. Gabriel's will mostly consist of grace, and Sam provides the rest. He has to go through pregnancy and delivery, why on earth should he be denied the bonding and closeness with his child nursing him will provide?" Balthazar demanded, sounding annoyed.

Dean held his hands up, and looked a touch remorseful.

"We were just surprised, princess. Don't implode." Dean said.

"Human men and their ridiculous notions of masculinity! Child rearing and care is not inherently feminine. It requires a great deal of strength and commitment. Women are stronger than men, which is undoubtedly _why _human men leave so much of the work to them!" Balthazar continued.

"Alright, Dude…jeez. Sam and Gabe will feed the popper. It is in no way unmasculine, and a complete miracle. Calm down." Dean told him.

Balthazar still looked huffy, but subsided. Kevin grinned at Sam.

"I think it's kinda cool. My mother nursed me until I was 4." He stated casually.

There was a moment of silence.

"Kevin, you make so much more sense now." Dean said.

Gabriel burst out into a laugh, then covered his mouth. Kevin looked a little embarrassed, and Sam gave him a one armed hug.

"I think that's really nice, Kevin. All the baby books say you should nurse a baby until he self-weans. That's what Gabriel and I are going to do." Sam shot a glare at Dean and Gabriel.

"Obviously your mother valued the health benefits and extra emotional stability nursing you provided. Undoubtedly that's why you've adjusted to the changes in your life so well." Balthazar added.

Gabriel seemed to hear Sam now.

"Wait…we're what?" he asked.

"You heard me, feathers. Adjust." Sam suggested.

Gabriel moaned a little. Dean snickered and then yelped and rubbed his shin. He glared at Castiel.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"You are being unpleasant." Castiel said calmly.

"Wait, we can kick him when he's unpleasant?" Balthazar asked.

"No,_ I _may kick him when he's unpleasant." Castiel told him.

Dean just grumbled and went back to his bacon.

Over the next few weeks, Sam took advantage of the cool autumn weather, and the privacy the salvage yard provided. Everyone took turns walking with the pregnant hunter, and very often, late at night when Sam was too uncomfortable to sleep, he and Gabriel would sit together outside on a porch swing the angel had added to the back yard. They would plan for their baby, talk about their past and just sit quietly, and watch the stars. Sam was calmer about the birth now; still nervous, but resigned. His little son moved constantly, and it made the whole event feel more real. There was a person inside him. A person he and Gabriel had made together. At this point, more than anything, Sam wanted to see his son's face, and hear his cry.

He was 4 days overdue when he woke up one morning feeling sick. His stomach was queasy, and he was running for the bathroom every half an hour since any food he ate came out one end or the other. He felt disgusting. Balthazar examined him, assured him that everything was fine, and that this would soon pass. Then the blonde angel pulled Gabriel outside.

"His body is cleansing itself. He'll go into labor within the next 24 hours. I suggest we all try to keep him quiet today, so he can rest. " he told the archangel.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Gabriel asked.

"Because, Gabriel, he is as relaxed as anyone that pregnant can be, and he is taking the upcoming birth in his stride. But if he knows it will happen in the next 24 hours, he will grow tense, and he won't be able to rest. " Balthazar explained patiently.

Gabriel paused. He actually couldn't argue with that logic.

"How bad is it gonna be Balth?" Gabriel asked quietly.

The blonde angel sighed.

"It hurts, Gabriel. It's birth. He won't tear or rip, the Nephilim's grace will prevent that. But he is going to have to push that child out after hours of contractions. It's painful, but I have confidence in Sam. He is very strong, he loves his child, and he has an excellent support system. He's been practicing techniques to keep him relaxed while he gives birth, and he's ready. He'll be fine." Balthazar said.

Gabriel sighed now, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know if I can stand to see him in that kind of pain without losing it." he admitted.

Balthazar gave him a stern look.

"Yes, you can, and you _will_. Sam will need you to be strong. If he knows you have faith in his strength, he will as well. Do this for him." Balthazar told him.

Gabriel nodded then, and Balthazar clapped his back.

"Sam will do brilliantly. He has all of us to help him."

The front door opened then, and Dean stuck his head out.

"Hey! Gabe! Sam wants a back rub, and evidently my ham fists don't do the job right. Thank God. Get your feathery ass in here."

Gabriel drew a deep breath, and headed inside.

Early the next morning, Sam sat up slowly, and made his way to the bathroom. He did what he needed to do, then headed downstairs. Gabriel was standing at the kitchen table, and he turned quickly when he saw Sam.

"Sammy! I'm sorry, kiddo. I wanted to make you breakfast before you woke up." Lately, even the archangel avoided using his angelic power when he could. The last thing he wanted was to have the leviathans trace them here and be forced to move Sam again.

Sam smiled a little, and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

"I'm really not hungry. I'm sorry. Could you just sit with me and hold me for a while?" Sam asked.

"Don't apologize, Sammy. C'mon…" Gabriel led Sam to the couch, and sat down. Sam sat next to him, and curled on his side, so his head was in Gabriel's lap. Gabriel stroked his hair, and looked down at his mate.

"Sammycakes, are you okay?" he asked.

"Hmmm? Oh..yeah. I just need some quiet time. It's easier to relax when I'm near you." Sam told him with a sigh.

"Alright, baby." Gabriel kept stroking Sam's hair, and one by one the small family came down. They each looked at Gabriel, who would give them a slight shake of the head that said clearly, 'Just let him be.'

When Balthazar came down, he watched Sam for a few minutes, then gave Gabriel a surreptitious nod. The archangel paled a little, and nodded back. Balthazar went into the kitchen then, and drew the other three onto the small porch.

"Sam is going into labor. Very, very soon. Let's all try to stay quiet and calm so he can relax." Balthazar told them softly.

Dean had the same reaction that Gabriel had. His face drained off color, and he swallowed hard. Castiel slid an arm around him, and kissed his cheek.

"He will be fine, Dean. We'll be with him." Cas said softly.

Dean nodded, but didn't speak. They all went in then and began a very quiet breakfast. As they ate, Sam lay quietly, and Gabriel watched his mate. He couldn't help feeling like some part of Sam knew that today was the day. The hunter seemed to be quietly gathering his strength, and focusing, preparing himself for what was ahead.

Around 10:00am Sam suddenly grabbed Gabriel's leg and tensed.

"No, Sammy. Don't tense up. Breath, remember?" Gabriel said softly.

Sam nodded, and drew in a deep, noisy breath. Balthazar suddenly appeared, and knelt by Sam.

"Sam?" he laid a hand on the hunter's belly, and nodded a little. "Is it your first?"

"Yeah…it's not too bad if I breath through it." Sam said quietly.

"Alright. Why don't we see about getting you into more, shall we say, baby accessible clothing, and then you can walk around a bit if you feel up to it." the blonde angel suggested.

Sam nodded, and Gabriel helped him up. They walked up the stairs together, and Gabriel pulled a hospital gown out of a drawer. Sam saw it and moaned.

"Oh, that is perfect." The hunter said.

"It's this or crotchless panties, kiddo." Gabriel told him with a smile.

Sam laughed at that, and Gabriel helped him change. As the archangel snapped the gown around Sam's neck, Sam reached up and took his hand.

"I'm a little scared." He admitted.

Gabriel slid an arm around Sam, and rubbed his belly.

"I know, Sammy. So am I. You can do this though. I know you can."

"Don't leave me, okay? Not even for a second. I can't do this without you." Sam told him.

Gabriel gently turned Sam, and hugged him.

"I will be glued to you side, okay? I am not going anywhere." he promised.

Sam sighed and rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder. After a minute or two, Dean stuck his head in.

"You okay, Sammy?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dean. Just heading downstairs." Sam told him.

When Sam got downstairs, he found Kevin and Castiel laying out some of the baby clothes and blankets they had purchased. Sam recognized his favorites, and smiled a little. He picked up a tiny blue sleeper with bunnies on the feet Castiel had picked out. Dean had rolled his eyes at the bunnies, and bought the baby a Harley Davidson onesie to counteract the cute. But Sam loved the little blue sleeper. He picked it up, and touched the feet with a small grin. He opened his mouth to speak when pain started to wash over him, and he grabbed the table in front of him. Everyone hurried to his side, and panic ensued. Dean was yelling for Balthazar, Castiel was fluttering around Sam, looking like he was near tears, and Kevin stood wringing his hands and asking if he should grab a glass of water. Gabriel and Balthazar stayed calm though, and the archangel began to rub Sam's back.

"Breath Sammy. Slowly in, slowly out. You're doing fine." Gabriel said quietly.

Balthazar didn't interfere, allowing Gabriel to help the hunter. When the pain ended, Gabriel kissed Sam softly, and smiled. Sam smiled back, and laid the baby sleeper in Gabriel's hand.

"I want him to wear this first." He said.

"Sure thing, Kiddo. I love you." Gabriel said.

Balthazar turned on Castiel, Dean and Kevin then, looking annoyed.

"And just what in bloody hell was that? Hmm? If you three wankers can't keep it together while Sam is in labor, GET OUT. For Father's sake, he does not need you three nancy's having a panic attack every time he has a contraction!" the blonde angel scolded.

The three of them looked apologetic, and Sam chuckled a little. Now that the pain was over, he could appreciate the humor in what just happened.

"Guys, I'm going to be fine. I just need to concentrate, and breathe. I can't if it's too loud or too panicked in here though. Just relax. " Sam told them.

"Or I'll smite you." Gabriel added.

Sam nudged Gabriel and frowned a little, but his eyes were twinkling.

"What?" the archangel asked.

"Behave." Sam chuckled. "Now come on. I want a shower, and you can keep me company."

"A shower?" Dean burst out. "You're having a kid!"

"A shower is an excellent idea. It will help Sam stay relaxed and calm. Go right ahead." Balthazar said.

Sam and Gabriel headed up the stairs, and they were halfway up when they realized they were part of a parade. Gabriel looked back, and put his hands on his hips.

"Are you kidding me? Go the fuck away! You think you're getting in the shower with us?" he asked.

The three of them blinked a little, then looked sheepish. Balthazar muttered "wankers" as the three of them came back downstairs, and rolled his eyes.

The hours ticked by slowly, and Sam was surprisingly calm, and went about his day. He had a constant audience, and Gabriel would pause whenever the pain started, and the two of them would breathe calmly. Dean was starting think this wouldn't be so bad. After all it'd been 4 hours, so Sam _must_ be about done, and he'd barely broken a sweat. He was still cheerful, and upbeat, and they folded baby clothes together, and made jokes.

Sam was in the bathroom when Gabriel heard him calling in a strange voice. The archangel hurried in, and found the hunter standing in a puddle of water.

"My water broke…" Sam said, somewhat unnecessarily. He looked a little frightened and Gabriel held him close as he called for Balthazar.

The blonde angel appeared quickly, and looked down between Sam's feet.

"Ah..alright Sam. Do you remember what we discussed?" Balthazar asked.

"Yeah. The contractions will get stronger now, and the baby will start to move down." Sam was clinging to Gabriel, and trembling a little.

"That's right. Why don't we try to get you comfortable, and you can decide whose company you can handle from here on out." Balthazar suggested.

Sam nodded, and the two angels helped him downstairs. When he got there, Dean looked up, and saw Sam's face. He jumped to his feet, and hurried to his little brother.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Sam's water broke. Now the labor really gets going." Balthazar told him.

Dean looked a little sick.

"But he's already been at this for four freakin' hours! He's supposed to be done soon!" the older hunter protested.

Balthazar sighed, and pulled Dean into the kitchen.

"Dean, that was early labor. It's the easiest part. This part is when it gets rough, and it could last for over 24 hours. Can you stay calm, and keep a hold of yourself? Because Sam is not going to be able to handle anyone else's stress."

Dean swallowed hard, and got a determined look on his face. He nodded. Balthazar patted his back.

"Good man."

A groan of pain came from the living room then, and the two men hurried in. Sam was leaning forward on his hands, and Gabriel was rubbing his back.

"Gabriel…it's worse!...I can't do this…" Sam told his mate.

"Yes you can Sam. You are tough. Just breathe and relax. I'm right here." Gabriel reminded him.

Dean wanted to scream, and rant and rave. Something was hurting his kid brother, and it made him crazy. Instead he went and took Sam's arms and rested them on his own shoulders so the two of them were eye to eye.

"Sammy, listen to me. You _can_ do this; you _will_ do this, because you _have_ to do this. It's the only way to get this kid out. Just focus, and breathe, okay?" Dean used his best 'I am your all- knowing elder' voice, and Sam nodded. Dean hugged him briefly then, and Gabriel shot the older hunter a grateful look.

The next 10 hours were considerably less easy than the first 4. Sam wanted to stay near his little family, so they all sat, or paced, or tried to distract the younger hunter when the pain hit. Sam's cheerful demeanor had vanished, and each contraction involved moans at first, then cursing as the hours passed, and when the 8th hour rolled around, the tears started.

Sam was curled up on the couch, and Gabriel was kneeling in front of him, and brushing his hair back. The last contraction had been bad, and Sam had lost it. Breathing, relaxing, and calm were lost in crying and begging the archangel to make it stop. Gabriel had wanted to cry with his hunter, but he stayed calm, and held and rocked him gently.

"I don't wanna do this anymore." Sam told him.

"I know, Sam. You're doing a great job though. Balthazar says it's almost time to push." Gabriel said.

"You did this to me." Sam accused, glaring a little.

"I know kiddo. Never again, I promise." Gabriel swore.

"I'm _tired_." Sam whispered. Tears started to streak his cheeks.

"Oh baby, I know…I'm so sorry. You're almost done. I'm so proud of you. You have done an amazing job." Gabriel whispered back.

Sam gasped then, and suddenly grabbed Gabriel's hand.

"I have to push! NOW." Sam cried.

Balthazar hurried over, and discreetly peeked behind Sam.

"Oh my…yes you do. Gabriel, get him upstairs in his own bed. Quickly." The blonde angel ordered.

Gabriel laid a hand on Sam and they vanished. Balthazar followed, and the Castiel grabbed Dean and Kevin and joined them. Gabriel was piling pillows up and Castiel hurried to help him. Balthazar looked at Dean.

"Help me get him up against the pillows."

Dean hurried over, and while Balthazar used his angelic strength to move the hunter, Dean held his hands and comforted.

"Don't fight Sammy, let Balth move you. Almost done, buddy." Dean promised.

'I HAVE TO PUSH. I AM GOING TO PUSH. RIGHT FUCKING NOW." Sam yelled. His face turned red then, and he fell silent.

"Dude! You are not pushing that kid out on me!" Dean hurried to move, and Balthazar took his place, rolling his eyes as he did.

Gabriel offered Sam his hand, and the younger hunter grabbed it. Castiel offered his on Sam's other side, and Sam grabbed it as well. Sam wasn't making a sound now. He was working too hard.

"Dean and Kevin, each of you grab one of his legs, and push his knees toward his chest." Balthazar ordered.

The both obeyed, and Dean shuddered a little. _Brain bleach, please._

Sam fell back after a few moments, gasping for air. Gabriel kissed his forehead, and Castiel willed a damp cloth into existence to wipe off his sweaty brow.

"Oh God…this hurts.." Sam gasped out.

"You are doing beautifully, Sam. A few more like that and you'll crown. Then you're almost done." Balthazar promised.

"I have to push!" Sam cried again.

"Alright love, take a deep breath and have at it!" Balthazar told him. "Hold his legs!" the angel snapped at Dean and Kevin.

Sam pushed again, and Gabriel was glad for a minute that his hands were protected by his angelic strength, or he was fairly sure one of them would be broken. He stroked Sam's hair with his free hand, and encouraged him.

"C'mon Sammy…push _hard_, kiddo! You can do it!"

"I AM PUSHING HARD YOU ASS!" Sam snapped. He went back to pushing then, and Gabriel grinned a little.

"I believe you, baby. Keep at it.." Gabriel said.

Sam glared at him and pushed. After a few more contractions, Sam suddenly grabbed Gabriel, and clung to him.

"Gabriel! It's tearing me open! Make it stop! Help me!" Sam sobbed.

Gabriel looked at Balthazar.

"What the hell is going on?" the archangel demanded.

"You aren't tearing Sam. It's just your baby's head crowning. Stop pushing for a minute, and breath." Balthazar told him.

Sam breathed, and sobbed, and Gabriel tried to soothe him.

"Alright Sam..push!" Balthazar instructed.

"No!" Sam snapped. "I can't!"

Castiel was looking down between Sam's legs, and he looked at Sam's face now.

"Sam, you're little boy has hair the exact shade of Gabriel's."

Sam's eyes filled then, and he took a deep breath. He pushed then, giving a little scream when the push ended. He only paused enough to draw a deep breath though, and pushed again. This time he screamed again, and Kevin suddenly started to clap.

"Sam! He has a nose!" the prophet cried.

There was cheering and happy laughter at that, and Sam sobbed, and pushed again. Balthazar worked quickly, and the next time Sam pushed, the angel grinned up.

"Sam! You did it, love! He's here!" Balthazar announced.

There was a loud, offended wail then, and Sam fell back. Gabriel covered him quickly, and wiped his face off.

"Sammy? Are you okay, baby? It's all over kiddo; you did it." the archangel whispered.

"Where's my baby?" Sam whispered.

Balthazar had snapped the baby clean, and once he was dressed, he handed Sam his son and the hunter held the little bundle close. Sure enough, he had a puff of caramel colored hair gracing the top of his head, and his eyes were already amber. His color was all Gabriel, but his features were all Sam. Gabriel snuggled the two of them close, and grinned at Sam, tears on his cheeks.

"Whattdya think, Sammy? We make pretty babies, huh?" the archangel said softly.

"He's gorgeous…" Sammy sighed. The baby was calm now, and watching his father's. Sam kissed his son's cheek, then tilted his face up to Gabriel. The archangel read the message clearly, and kissed Sam softly. "I love you, Gabriel."

"I love you too, Sammy. Both of you." The angel whispered.

Sam flinched for a minute, and Gabriel looked at Balthazar.

"Just the afterbirth, Sam. Already gone. Just relax and admire your handy work." the blonde angel said.

Dean, Castiel, and Kevin crowded around now, all of them peering down at the baby.

"That is fine lookin' kid. Definitely a Winchester." Dean grinned.

"He is beautiful. A miracle." Castiel sighed, looking a little wistful.

"He's awesome." Kevin decided.

Gabriel chuckled a little and kissed Sam again.

"You wanna tell them his name, Sammykins?"

Sam nodded.

"This is Asher Jonathan Winchester." Sam said quietly, still gazing at his body.

"Asher…"Castiel smiled a little. "It means "Happy".

"Good name, Sammy. Almost as good as Dean." Dean grinned.

Sam chuckled a little then, and Asher made a face, and fussed.

"I believe that is your son sending you a message. " Balthazar told them. "He's hungry."

"Oh, Asher…is it dinner time, baby boy?" Sam struggled to sit up, and Gabriel helped him. Once Sam was arranged, Balthazar gave the rest of the group a pointed look.

"Why don't we give them some privacy." It wasn't a question, and everyone nodded, and filed out. Dean paused at the door, and turned back to look at Sam.

"You did good, Sammy."

Sam gave his older brother a tired smile, and the older hunter left.

Once Sam and Gabriel were alone with their son, Gabriel helped Sam get the baby arranged so he could eat. The baby caught on fast, and Sam sighed and leaned on his mate. Gabriel suddenly realized something, and whispered to Sam,

"Look out the window…"

Sam turned his head and smiled. It had been raining all day, and now the air was damp, and smelled clean. And hanging in the sky was a perfect new moon.

"Good night for new things, huh Sammy?"

"It sure is." Sam cuddled closer to Gabriel, and closed his eyes.

When the baby was finished feeding from Sam, Gabriel helped his mate get comfortable, then finally took the baby into his arms. Asher made a noise that made it clear that mealtime was _not_ over, and Gabriel chuckled as settled down next to Sam. He took his turn feeding his son, and tears filled his eyes, and as he watched his son eat, he thought to himself,

_This has been a perfect night all the way around._


	5. You're never safe from surprise

"Good morning, sweet boy…" Castiel made a beeline for Sam and Asher when the hunter came into the kitchen. Asher was 4 days old and Sam was tired, and sore, but he had a perpetual smile. Castiel was kissing the baby's soft cheek, and Asher scrunched his face up and yowled. Sam laughed, and Gabriel patted Castiel's shoulder.

"It's not you, Cas." Sam assured him. "Asher just thinks he's starving. Don't you, baby?"

Gabriel helped Sam sit down on a pillow, and soon little Asher was happily attached to his father and eating. Loudly.

"Jeez, Sam…that kid could suck the chrome off a Chevy." Dean said.

"Tell me about it. He likes his meals." Sam laughed.

"Has he gained weight?" Castiel asked. "The baby book says he might lose weight his first few days."

"He weighs 6 pounds, 8 ounces, Cas. So he's packed on a whopping 4 ounces." Gabriel laughed. He stroked the baby's puff of hair as he ate, and grinned down at him. That little caramel colored puff insisted on standing straight up, and it delighted the archangel to see Sam trying to smooth it down. Pretty much everything about his son and his mate delighted him.

"4 ounces. That's very good. I hope he doesn't develop childhood obesity…" Castiel fretted.

Dean dropped his head the table, and banged it slightly.

"Cas, the kid is 4 days old. It is way too soon to be obsessing. Just relax and enjoy your freakin' nephew." the older hunter moaned.

"I do enjoy him. But I am his Uncle and I bear a certain responsibility for his continued well -being." Castiel told Dean primly.

Kevin and Balthazar came into the room now, and everyone turned and looked at them, eyebrows raised. Kevin flushed red, and Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"For Father's sake! It is coincidence that we are walking in together. You people just live in the gutter, don't you?" the blonde angel said. He was back to being his normal snarky self, except to Sam and the baby. He kissed Asher's puff as he walked by, and patted Sam's back. "And how is your pain this morning, Sam?

"A lot better, actually. Smarts a little when I stand up or sit down, but I can get comfortable now." Sam reported.

"Excellent. And how is Asher's appetite?" Balthazar continued.

"You can hear him." laughed Sam. "You tell me."

"Good point." the angel conceded. "I hate to bring this up now, but putting it off hardly seems wise. We have the three blood types me need to make leviathan poison. I would suggest that hammering out our plans sooner rather than later would be a good idea. We can kill them now. And once they realize that, I imagine our troubles will really begin. "

Gabriel sighed, and watched as Sam rubbed their little son's back, and was rewarded with an impressive burp. Sam helped the baby get settled on the other side, and met his mate's eyes.

"The two biggest threats are Dick himself and Edgar. If we could take them out, we'd have a huge advantage. The rest of them barely manage to keep themselves in check, and with those two out of the picture, finding the rest will just be a matter of following…"Gabriel trailed off, looking unhappy.

"Following the trail of bloody deaths." Dean finished for him.

"No, not bloody deaths… gory crime scenes with missing bodies." Sam said quietly.

Castiel looked thoughtful.

"I don't believe it will be as bad as you think. Leviathans are used to being the absolute top of the food chain. They believe themselves to be unkillable. When the two most powerful of their group fall, the rest will be frightened." he pointed out.

"So wait…we're really going after the two big boy's right off the bat?" Dean asked. "Does anyone else think that sounds like a messy form of suicide?"

"If we kill the minor ones before we get Roman taken care of, he'll surround himself in security so tight nothing will get through." Sam told him. "We need to take out the leaders so the rest panic into mistakes. "

"Besides," Balthazar spoke with a false air of nonchalance. "You all won't be going after Roman or Edgar. I will."

Everyone turned and stared at the blonde angel.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel and Sam have a child than needs them both. Kevin is a prophet; he is far too valuable to risk. You and Castiel will not be able to function if one of you is lost, so we would lose you both if one of you fell. I, on the other hand, am expendable. It's a simple case of logic, Dean." Balthazar still sounded like he was relaying a weather report, and not announcing his possible; no likely, death.

"What if Sam and Gabriel get pregnant again? Who would deliver the baby? Castiel asked. He looked sad and stricken as his brother referred to himself as expendable.

"I can make sure one of you knows how to do it. It isn't really all that complicated." Balthazar shrugged. He looked utterly calm, except for a faint tremor in his long elegant fingers as he lifted his coffee cup.

There was a moment of silence. Dean looked angry, and was clearly trying to think of a counter to Balthazar's argument. Castiel was looking at his lap and a tear dripped onto his hand. Sam watched the blonde angel, a mix of pride and pain on his face. Kevin startled them all however, by suddenly jumping up, and running out of the kitchen and into the salvage yard, the front door slamming behind him. Balthazar sighed a little at that.

"I was afraid of that. Our little prophet seems to have developed an infatuation." Balthazar sighed.

"No."

Everyone looked at Gabriel after he spoke.

"Pardon?" Balthazar asked.

"You heard me. I said no, and I meant fucking no. You seem to forget that I'm the archangel around here, and I outrank you and Castiel. No one is expendable. No one is going to die expect those fucking leviathans, and if I catch anyone trying to do something stupid and heroic, I will slap a fucking leash on that person. Am. I. Clear? " Gabriel ground out.

There was a pause as everyone glanced at each other. Gabriel rarely got angry, or exerted his authority. But when he did, the wise person or angel didn't argue.

"Abundantly." Balthazar seemed to be trying to find a snarky counter to make, but he was obviously touched by the archangel's words, and he was at a loss.

Sam looked at Gabriel, and leaned over for a soft kiss. Castiel was watching his older brother with what hinted at a slight case of hero worship every kid brother had for their older, cooler, braver brother. Dean just grunted, but he looked considerably more cheerful as he stuffed bacon in his mouth. It was Sam who spoke up though.

"Someone needs to go talk to Kevin. "

"I will." Gabriel said, standing up.

"Be gentle dude. First crush sucks." Dean surprisingly piped up.

"I'm aware, Dean-o." Gabriel headed out the door and into the salvage yard.

The archangel found the prophet tucked in between an old ford and an outbuilding. Kevin was swiping the back of his hand over his cheek, and Gabriel watched him for a minute, sympathy on his features, then knelt down next to him.

"Hey kid. You okay?"

Kevin sniffled. Gabriel hid a grin at how damned _young_ the kid was, and pulled him close. Kevin started to cry, and the archangel sighed a little. He stroked Kevin's hair till the prophet was calm, and then spoke.

"If it makes you feel any better, the big blonde idiot isn't going to go up against the leviathans. I'm not letting him. None of us are gonna die, including Balthazar. Okay?"

Kevin sniffled again, and nodded. He was quiet for a moment, then spoke very quietly.

"He thinks I'm just a kid."

Gabriel paused for a minute. There were a few answers to that one. The archangel could point out that Kevin was only 18, so he _was_ a kid. He could point out that compared to the angel's, all the humans around here were kids. Hell, he could point that 18 was legal by human standards, and Balthazar had a well -deserved reputation for being easy, so he could just throw himself at the blonde angel and see what happened.

Gabriel was, thankfully, a little smarter than that.

"Kevin, kiddo…there's nothing wrong with being young. If it makes you feel any better, a few years either way when you're dealing with the kind of years that angels are aren't too big a deal. The thing is kid.."Gabriel paused trying to decide how much to tell the prophet. _Aw hell, in for a penny, right?_ "Balthazar used to be pretty…um…popular."

"You mean easy." Kevin stated.

"Well, yeah. I think that he might have a few regrets about that. You want my advice?" Gabriel asked.

Kevin nodded.

"If you're his mate, he'll come around, and make a move at some point. If you're not…then there's someone even better out there for you." Gabriel told him.

Kevin sighed. Gabriel grinned a little, face kind.

"Yeah, I know. It sucks. Still the best advice I can give ya though." Gabriel stood up, and offered Kevin his hand. "C'mon kid. Before Dean hogs all the bacon."

Kevin let the archangel help him up, and huffed a little.

"I'm vegan!" he protested.

"Yes, we all know. We're very proud. Now hush, because some of us like meat." Gabriel teased.

By the time the two of them got back to the house, Kevin looked a little more cheerful. He followed Gabriel into the kitchen and when he stepped in, Castiel hugged the prophet tightly. Kevin blushed, and Dean smacked his forehead.

"Kid needs to breath, Cas." Dean told him.

"Oh, of course." Castiel released the prophet, and patted his back. Kevin sat down, and went back to his breakfast. Balthazar eyed the prophet for a moment, an odd expression on his face. When Castiel caught him staring, Balthazar quickly returned his focus to his coffee.

Sam walked into the kitchen now, a squalling baby in his arms. Gabriel hurried over, and lifted his little son.

"His diaper is clean, but he's still hungry." Sam told him.

"Aww..come here A.J. Daddy has chow for you." Gabriel sat down, and arranged himself and his son, and soon happy sucking sounds filled the air.

"So..about the chompers.." Dean said, prompting them back to their original topic.

"Well, we still can't really do much." Gabriel sighed. "I can get blood from A.J. painlessly, but right now, it isn't safe to take more than tiny vial. He isn't even 7 pounds yet."

"We also need to determine who will take care of Asher when we're gone. " Castiel pointed out. "He has to have an angel with him at all times. It isn't just leviathans who would want to hurt him. Demons will too."

Sam looked over at Gabriel and Asher. The baby was making slurping noises, and sighing between gulps. He _really_ loved meal time. Sam tried to imagine how he would cope if something happened to the baby resting in his mates arms, and he almost threw up. He was almost frozen with panic at the thought, until a hand touched his cheek. Sam jumped a little, and met Gabriel's eyes.

"Don't Sammy. Don't go there. We're gonna keep him safe, okay?" the archangel said quietly.

Sam nodded, and leaned over kissing the baby, then Gabriel.

"I couldn't take it, Gabriel…if something happened to him…or you…I.." Sam stopped, not trusting himself to continue.

"Nothing is going to happen to either of us. To _any_ of us." Gabriel stated firmly. He placed the baby on his shoulder, and rubbed his back. Dean howled when the baby belched like a trucker, and Gabriel grinned. "What is it about my milk that does that to you, kid?"

"I've got a few theories." Dean told him.

"I just bet you do." Gabriel said dryly, setting his son up to finish his meal.

"Not to draw attention away from my charming nephews burping skills, but can we please try to focus on the matter at hand?" Balthazar asked with a long suffering sigh.

"What are we supposed to do?" Dean asked. "No way are we hurtin' A.J. for the blood. Not. Gonna. Happen." The older hunter insisted.

"I couldn't agree more. However, we don't need a large quantity of blood if the tablet is to be believed. And eliminating Dick Roman and Edgar will buy us some much needed breathing room." Balthazar pointed out.

Gabriel looked thoughtful during this.

"You know…the paper said that Dickey has a board meeting with his higher ups in 3 weeks in his headquarters in California. What if we could knock off the worst of the trouble makers in one shot?" the archangel asked.

"How?' Dean asked, looking skeptical.

Gabriel got a look on his face that said pure Trickster to everyone seated at the table.

"My blood just ran cold." Dean stated.

"Mine too." Sam agreed. "What are you planning, Gabriel?"

Gabriel gave a giggle that made everyone shudder, and he grinned at Kevin.

"Leave that to Kevin and me."

The prophet blinked in surprise, and Dean snickered.

"Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it."

A few hours later, Sam was bathing his small son when Castiel stuck his head into the room.

"Sam…may I come in?" the blue eyed angel asked.

"Sure, Cas. Could you grab A.J.'s towel? The green one…" Sam indicated with his head. Castile grabbed the fluffy green towel and went to stand next to the hunter and the basin that heal the wet, cranky baby.

"He doesn't seem to like his bath." Castiel observed a small smile on his face.

"He sure doesn't. but he's still getting one. Aren't you, small and cranky? You have a full belly, and now you're clean…"Sam lifted the wet baby from the water and placed him on the towel, drying him gently. "and next comes your pajamas and a nap."

Castiel watched the enormous tenderness Sam used as he gently dried, lotioned, then powdered A.J. Soon the small baby was clad in little white pajamas with blue stripes, and wrapped in a blanket. Sam noticed the sad look on his friends face, and paused before he sat down in the rocker.

"Do you want to rock him to sleep, Cas?" Sam offered.

Castiel lit up, and hurried to sit in the rocker. Sam smiled as he laid A.J. in his Uncles arms, and watched in silence for a few minutes as Castiel rocked the baby, eyes riveted on the tiny bundle in his arms. Sam finally spoke very quietly.

"Cas, don't give up. You would make a really good parent. God has to see that."

Castiel looked up in surprise.

"You..you know about.."

"Yeah, I do. I've been asking God to give you two a baby too. You _both_ deserve it." Sam told him.

"I have done some very…evil things." Castiel said quietly.

"No, you made some serious mistakes. Evil is a choice, Cas. You wanted to do good. You meant to do good. You just got a little lost. If God can't forgive that, if He can't see why it all happened in the first place, then my opinion of Him just dropped a little lower. And I didn't think that was possible." Sam retorted. "You needed your father, and He wasn't there. Fathers are supposed to be the ones a child can always count on. You should never have to seek your Father out. He should just be…waiting. I don't care how big, or adult A.J. gets…if he needs me, I will come running. I will never stop being his father, and he will never stop being my son. A father doesn't get to vanish."

Castiel made a strange sound, and a tear dripped down onto the baby blanket. Sam hurried over, and put an arm around the angel.

"Cas, I'm sorry…that wasn't supposed to upset you...it's alright…shh…" Sam tried to comfort Castiel, until Dean came hurrying in. The older hunter had an uncanny ability for knowing when Castiel was upset. He saw the blue eyed angel sitting and rocking the baby and sighed a little. He knelt next to Sam, and tilted Castiel's chin up.

"Hey, baby."

"Hello Dean." Castiel managed.

"Give the kid to Sam, Cas. " Dean said quietly.

Castiel laid the now sleeping baby in his father's arms, then Dean pulled him out of the rocking chair and into his arms. Castiel hid his face in Dean's neck, and Dean scooped him up and carried him out of the room. Gabriel came into the room as Dean was carrying Castiel out, and blinked a little, then looked at Sam once they were gone.

"I missed something." Gabriel stated.

As Sam tucked Asher in his little cradle, he repeated the conversation he had with Castiel, and Gabriel sighed.

"It's not your fault, Sammy. I think what gets to us a little is that Dad knows how much He's hurting us…He just doesn't seem to care." The archangel looked sad then, and Sam frowned, and pulled him to the bed.

"I'm exhausted. I want you to lay down with me. " Sam told him. Gabriel followed him into the bed, but before he could pull the hunter close like he usually did, Sam drew the archangel into his arms so his head rested on Sam's broad chest, and held him tightly. Gabriel made a sound very similar to the one Castiel had earlier, but Sam didn't comment. He just held his mate close, and let him hide for a while.

Downstairs, Kevin noticed how quiet the house had grown. Then Dean walked by carrying Castiel and the prophet frowned a little. Balthazar glanced up from his New York Times as the hunter and angel passed, and frowned a little.

"I hope Castiel is okay." Kevin ventured.

"Hmmm…I suspect that he's feeling depressed over our Father's recent behavior. Gabriel is upstairs feeling the same thing Castiel is and I can only think of one thing that would depress them both that much." Balthazar said.

"You can tell what Gabriel is feeling?" Kevin asked.

"We're angels. I can feel his pain through his grace. " Balthazar explained.

"Oh…" Kevin was still watching the door Dean and Castiel had disappeared behind, and he looked thoughtful for a minute. "Cas has seemed a little down ever since Asher was born."

"Undoubtedly that would be because our 'loving' Father has ignored his pleas for a child." Balthazar sounded bitter, and Kevin looked at him in surprise. He had encountered snarky Balthazar, sarcastic Balthazar, even kindly Balthazar. But never bitter. Bitter implied that he cared about something enough to become bitter in the first place. Kevin was silent for a few moments, thinking.

"I can feel your brain spinning, prophet." Balthazar said.

"Oh..yeah. I guess I was just thinking that you make a little more sense now." Kevin told him.

Balthazar laid his paper down.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this. Do tell." He requested.

Kevin flushed a little, and then scowled.

"Fine. You were nasty to Cas at first, and snarky to Gabriel. But the _truth_ is you forgave Castiel a long time ago for killing you, and you forgave Gabriel for leaving. You forgave them because whatever else they both did, they came back and tried and to make it right. " Kevin actually stood up, and started to poke the surprised looking angel in the chest. "The _truth_ is no matter what they did, neither of them hurt you as much as your Father did when he abandoned you, and you want them around. _That's_ why you offered to go up against the leviathans instead of them; _that's_ why you're bitter, because you might not care about humans, or me, but you love your brothers, and you'd do anything to protect them. So I guess you aren't a total ass; at least you care about some of your family, even if you don't give a crap about anyone else!"

With that, the prophet stomped off to his room, leaving behind a very surprised angel.

At dinner time that night, everyone was quiet. Castiel looked sad, Gabriel looked tired, and Balthazar looked slightly chagrined. Kevin pretended Balthazar didn't exist, and Dean looked like he wanted a drink. Sam came into the kitchen after everyone else had gathered, carrying a fussy, unhappy baby, and looking stressed. Gabriel frowned and went over.

"Hey, little man. Why is my boy crying?" the archangel asked. He stroked the baby's soft puff of hair, and looked at the tiny tear streaked cheeks.

"I don't know. He's fed, he's dry, I tried rocking him, I tried swaying, I tried putting him in his vibrating bouncy set. Nothing is working, Gabriel." Sam looked a touch frantic. "Could he be sick? What do we do if he is? Can he even see a human doctor? What if it's serious, and-" Sam stopped when Gabriel kissed him gently.

"I don't think he's sick Sammy. He's Nephilim. He senses the mood around here." Gabriel gently took the squalling baby from Sam, and kissed his tiny cheek. "You just know that all the grown -ups are in a mood, don't you, A.J.? Poor little fledgling." Gabriel swayed slowly with the baby in his arms, and looked at everyone. "Alright. The bad mood around here is affecting my kid. So we need to come up with a way to fix it."

Everyone glanced at each other, and Dean finally spoke up.

"Follow me." he ordered.

Everyone followed the hunter into the living room, and he picked up an old VHS tape that was in a box he'd brought in from the Impala a few days before. It was covered in dust, and Dean handed it to Gabriel, and the archangel shook it once and the dust vanished. Dean hooked up the old VCR then, and spoke before he hit play.

"Bobby gave this to me a few months before he died. He made it after dad died, but he waited to give it to me until he thought I could handle it. One wrong word, and I get out the holy oil." the older hunter warned.

Everyone settled into chairs and couches then and Dean hit play. After a few seconds of static, a small chubby boy came onto the screen. He was totally naked, and hooting with pride.

"I pooped! On da big boy potty! I POOPED!"

There were howls of laughter then as everyone realized they were seeing a toddler Dean. Much of the video was Dean as a tiny child, doing various adorable or humiliating things, depending on your view point. After about 20 minutes, the picture changed, and Mary Winchester sat in a rocker with a small baby in her arms that looked a great deal like A.J. Dean was leaning on the arm of the chair looking proud.

"Dat's my brudder. He's Sammy. He poops in his diaper! And he burps like a piggy! He's not a puppy, but I love him anyhow! I'm gonna take care of him forever!" The little Dean on the screen ran and got closer to the camera lens. "Did I do good daddy?"

"You did great buddy! Go stand next to mom and Sammy again, big guy!" John's voice said.

Little Dean ran back, and beamed proudly.

"You're such a good big brother Dean." Mary told him.

There was a choked sound then, and adult Dean hurried to Sam, and pulled him close. Sam buried his face in Dean's shoulder and the two brothers held each other close for a minute.

"It was supposed to make you laugh, Sammy." Dean said softly.

Sam gave a half sob, half laugh.

"It did, Dean. Seeing her.."Sam stopped, and Dean tightened his grip a little. There was a moment of silence and then a voice came out of the TV again.

"MOM!I HAFTA PEE!"

There was more laughter in the room then, and Dean released Sam with a watery smile. Sam went and sat back down next to Gabriel. The archangel laid the now peaceful baby in Sam's arms, then pulled him close.

"I love you, Sammy." he whispered.

"I love you too, Gabriel." Sam whispered back.

"You okay, kiddo?" the archangel asked softly.

"Oh yeah. I'm good." Sam sighed, closing his eyes and resting in Gabriel's arms.

Castiel was in Dean's lap, and Dean was grinning at him. Castiel brushed the pads of his thumb under Dean's eyes, and kissed him softly.

"Anything to cheer me up, Cas?" Dean teased gently.

"Yes. Anything." Castiel confirmed.

Dean hugged his angel close. Kevin stood up then, and headed to the kitchen while the cuddling took place. He gathered up the pizza that was sitting on the table, and headed back to the living room. When he got to the kitchen door, Balthazar was waiting. Kevin stopped in his tracks, and just waited. Balthazar looked a little uncomfortable, but finally spoke,

"About earlier, Kevin…" he started.

"Forget it." Kevin stepped around him and into the living room. Balthazar sighed and followed.

That night, once things had quieted down, Gabriel found Balthazar perched on the roof, looking at the night sky.

"Star gazing, Balth? I never pegged you for the type." Gabriel said.

"Shouldn't you be watching over Sam and the baby?" the blonde angel asked.

"I can do more than one thing at once, Balthazar. They're both sleeping, they won't miss me for a few minutes." Gabriel turned and watched the other angel for a moment. "So..you gonna come out with it, or am I gonna have to say 'Kevin' till you crack?"

Balthazar sighed.

"That boy pegged me correctly in less than ten sentences today, brother. At least…mostly." he told the archangel.

"Mostly?" Gabriel asked.

"He said I care only for my brother's. That I would die for you or Castiel which…I would. But then he said I don't care about him." Balthazar said.

"Which is pretty far from the truth, huh little brother?" Gabriel asked kindly.

Balthazar ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Quite far. The little prophet has me off my game, Gabriel. I am unsure how to deal with him." he admitted.

"Easy Balth. Stop with the games. They won't get you anywhere with Kevin. Just tell him what you want, and hope for the best. Don't waste time with bullshit though. He'll see right through it." Gabriel advised.

"I honestly do not know precisely what I want." Balthazar confessed.

"Then figure it out. I can promise it won't be as hard as you think. It scared the fuck outta me when I realized Samsquatch was my mate, but I've never regretted claiming him, and I never will." Gabriel said seriously. "And speaking of my moose, he doesn't sleep well if I'm not there. Night, Balth."

Gabriel vanished in a rustle of feathers, and left the younger angel alone on the roof with his thoughts.

Two weeks later, everyone woke up to a booming thud. It managed to catch the angels by surprise, and Gabriel vanished from the bed he shared with Sam and reappeared in the salvage yard. To his surprise though, the yard was quiet, and peaceful, and nothing seemed out of place. Castiel and Balthazar soon joined him, and all three angels looked around the property, trying to find the source of the early morning upset. Gabriel was cursing in frustration as he searched when he saw a lone figure trudging up the dirt path to the house. It was Kevin, and he looked tired, and weakened. Gabriel hurried to him, and saw a new tablet in his hand.

"Kiddo, was that boom from the tablet?" the archangels asked, fairly sure he knew the answer.

"Yeah. I woke up late last night and I just…I knew I had to go to some woods near here. I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't. I was supposed to go alone. As soon I got there, the new tablet showed up. Then I walked home. I'm kinda of tired…"Kevin swayed on his feet then, and collapsed. Gabriel caught him quickly, and scooped him up. Balthazar and Castiel came running, and Gabriel noted that Balthazar looked sick when he saw the unconscious prophet.

"What happened?" Balthazar demanded, lifting Kevin from Gabriel's arms.

"Daddy knocked us out and called Kevin to the woods to pick up His latest word. It wore the kid out." Gabriel told him. "Better get him to bed."

Balthazar vanished with the prophet, and Castiel looked at Gabriel.

"A new tablet." The blue eyed angel said.

"Yeah." Gabriel rubbed his hand over the face. "This could be very, very bad."

Everyone worried and waited for the next few days. Kevin had holed himself away with the tablet and rarely showed his face. Adding to the fun was Balthazar's foul mood. He barely spoke, and when he did it tended to be a snarl. He avoided the others as much as he could, and paced.

When Kevin came down though, he looked excited. He went right to the archangel.

"It'll work! Gabriel, your idea, it'll work! I mean, we can't flood the whole building, it would dilute stuff too much, but if we can get them in the board room we can-"

Gabriel gently placed one hand over Kevin's mouth.

"Kiddo…calm down. Take a deep breath, and slow explain." Gabriel requested.

Kevin nodded, and sucked down a few gulps of air.

"The new tablet is mostly about leviathan's weakness and strengths. It turns out that they're kinda like sharks. Chum the water with the right stuff and they'll go nuts. The combination of Gods favored children, the mix of angel, human, and Nephilim blood? It's like leviathan nip. Even if it's mixed with holy water, or any water for that matter, they _will _try to drink it. They can't help it. So if we can reroute the tank that hooks up to the fire suppression system in the board room when they meet, and set it off…" Kevin grinned at Gabriel.

"The dumb, blood thirsty bastards will drink their own poison." Gabriel finished.

"No wonder the leviathans have been hunting us so hard! We have the key for killing them and they have no resistance to it…holy crap." Sam looked delighted.

Dean had a slow grin spreading across his face.

"So we spike their sprinkler system, then sit back and watch them self- destruct. Awesome….Kevin, you never have to buy me a birthday present." the older hunter said.

"I mean, we won't be able to kill them all. We can't get enough blood for that. It doesn't take much, but the whole building would require way too much blood." Kevin warned.

"No, but we can destroy the leadership, then use the blood to lure and destroy the rest one by one." Castiel had a look of profound relief on his face as he spoke.

Gabriel suddenly grabbed Sam and swung him around. The younger hunter laughed, and swatted at Gabriel.

"Put me down, you lunatic!" he said. "It is just wrong that you're shorter than me and can still do that."

Gabriel grinned, and suddenly bent Sam backwards, planting a kiss on his mouth that left him breathless.

"I can do that too, kiddo." he leered.

"Eye bleach! EYE BLEACH!" Dean moaned.

Balthazar ignored the others and looked at Kevin.

"How much blood do we need?" he asked.

"About 3 ounces. I think we have just enough time to get that around. We already have about an ounce of A.J.'s and Sam or Dean or I can give up an ounce. That just leaves you, Castiel, or Gabriel to donate." The prophet said.

"Then what are waiting for? " Gabriel asked. "Let's get to work!"

For the next 3 days, Kevin, Sam and Gabriel spent hours looking over the plans for the building Dick Roman and company were meeting in. Finally Sam sat back.

"Okay…so I think this is how it has to go down. Gabriel and Kevin will rig the tank, which is here…"Sam pointed at a place on the blue prints. "While that's going on, Dean and Cas will be keeping watch in these two hallways." Sam pointed at two more spots. "While they do that, I'll be setting a fire in this office. We have to do more than just light a match under a sprinkler; this building is newer, and the fire suppression system is pretty high tech. Not state of the art, thank God, but enough to be a problem if I can't get a decent fire going."

"And I will be here protecting A.J." Balthazar seemed torn. He hated the thought of his brothers and his friends facing this danger alone, but A.J.'s safety was just as important.

Sam looked at the blonde angel. He understood his feelings.

"I'm trusting you to keep the most precious thing in Gabriel and I's life safe, Balthazar. If something happened to him…" Sam stopped.

Balthazar sighed.

"I appreciate your faith in my abilities. No harm will come to Asher. But the rest of you must use caution. There are no angelic wards once Gabriel and Kevin enter the basement, but Castiel will not have such an advantage." Balthazar warned.

Every one nodded.

"Once I get the fire going, that _will_ change. I'm setting the fire against a wall, and the wards are under the wall covering. Once the fire breaks them, Castiel will have his power back. Assuming I set fire to the right wall." Sam said.

"Here's hoping." Dean sighed. "There is no room for mistakes."

The next morning, Sam was holding Asher and kissing him one more time.

"Daddy and Papa will be back soon, Asher. I pro-" Sam stopped himself from saying promise. That seemed to be an invitation for trouble. Gabriel heard his mate, and stepped over. He kissed Sam and the baby, and spoke.

"Papa and Daddy will be back soon. _I promise._ Because nothing is going to go wrong. Right, Daddy?" the archangel looked at Sam.

Sam drew a deep breath, and managed a smile.

"Right."

Balthazar was ready to pull his hair out. They had all agreed. The board meeting with Dick and his minions was scheduled for 9:00am. They estimated that everything would take roughly half an hour at most. If the group wasn't back by then, Balthazar was to take A.J. directly to the Garrison, and wait for word. It was now 9:56, and the angel had a horrible feeling. They were late, and he could nothing to save his family. He caught himself doing something he had not done for years.

"Father, they are doing your work. They are trying to destroy those that would harm the innocent. All we heard in Heaven was how you loved us…how we were your children; both angels and humans alike. I am begging you, show me that truth now. Show Asher that truth. Bring his family home to him.."

A flutter of wings cut Balthazar off, and he spun to find Gabriel there with Sam, Dean, and Kevin. Castiel was in the older hunter's arms, eyes closed.

"No…" Balthazar breathed, hurrying to Dean.

"It's alright, Balthazar. At least I think it is. Sam got the fire going, Kev and I got the tank spiked with the blood and switched over, and the sprinklers did their job. You shoulda seen the mess. The dumb bastards were trying to suck the water and blood mix outta the sprinklers." Gabriel told him. "Once the wards were damaged, Kevin and I went to get Sammy, Cas and Dean, and when Castiel tried to use his grace it went haywire. I think…" Gabriel paused, not finishing the sentence. "Let's just say I wanted you to check before I voiced my thoughts."

"_Help_ _him_…_please_.." Dean finally managed to form a sentence. When he saw his angel collapse, surrounded by leviathans and whiter than he had ever seen him, Dean thought his heart would stop. Luckily Gabriel kept a cool head, and yelled at Dean to grab Castiel. Then they were home, but Castiel was still silent in Dean's arms.

"Get him to the couch Dean." Balthazar instructed.

Dean obeyed, and as soon as Castiel was stretched out, Gabriel and Balthazar each laid a hand on the angel. Balthazar on his belly, Gabriel on his forehead. After a moment, Castiel opened his eyes, and looked puzzled. He met Dean's eyes, and asked,

"Did we win?"

Dean choked down a sob of relief, and knelt by the angel.

"We sure did baby. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Oddly. My grace seems to be…off." Castiel answered.

Balthazar was fighting a losing battle with a fairly large grin.

"It's the fledging, love. She's wreaking havoc with your grace. It's normal for a pregnant angel." he said casually.

"Oh, I see." Castiel nodded, then closed his eyes.

Dean looked at the angel, a slow grins spreading across his face.

"Wait for it." the older hunter told his family.

A few seconds later, Castiel's eyes popped open.

"Dean…did Balthazar say…am I?" he stammered.

"Knocked up? Preggers? Infanticipating? In a family way? Pick one, baby, cause they all fit." Dean told him.

Castiel flung himself off the couch and at the older hunter. Dean hit the floor with a thud, the angel on top of him. Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck.

"Dean, we are going to be parents." he choked out.

"We sure are." Dean whispered. "We're gonna have a little girl."

"A little girl…" Castiel repeated.

Dean grinned up at the angel, and decided to accept a chic flick moment. The older hunter had tears on his face and he knew it, so he just let it happen. Castiel was snuggling close, and didn't seem to have any plans on getting up, so Dean finally spoke.

"Uh Cas, I think everyone wants to hug you. And this floor is killing my back."

Castiel blushed, and soon Gabriel was gently lifting his little brother to his feet. The archangel grabbed him first, and hugged him tightly. Neither spoke; both of them seemed to lack the ability at the moment. Sam grabbed Castiel next, and hugged him close, then turned toward his brother. Faster than Dean could say "No more chic flick moment's, damn it!" Sam was hugging him. Hugs, tears, and excited talking filled the next several minutes, until A.J. made an annoyed noise from his cradle. Gabriel quickly picked the baby up, then stood back with his son in his arms, watching his family. They were still laughing, and celebrating; touching Castiel's still flat tummy, and speculating on who the baby would look like.

"Are paying attention, Asher John?" The archangel asked quietly. "Papa is gonna teach you lesson number one right now. And if you learn this one, you'll be happy your whole life. Those people are your family. And kiddo, family is _everything._ If you have a family that loves you, you can do anything. Don't forget that, you hear me?"

Asher found his thumb, and stuck it in his mouth. He didn't seem impressed. Gabriel chuckled, and met Sam's eyes from across the room. The younger hunter mouthed the words, 'I love you'. Gabriel winked and mouthed them back. Then he looked at his gathered family one more time before he joined them.

_Family is everything baby boy. And I promise, I'll make sure you never forget that. _

The archangel rejoined his family then, lesson learned.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue.

The next morning, Dean was leading his mate down to breakfast, and hovering. Castiel sighed a little, but didn't protest. Gabriel and Sam soon came in, and Sam sat down and started nursing A.J. Dean blinked a little as he watched that. _Holy fuck. I'll be doing that soon._ The older hunter decided not to think about it too much.

Once the family was gathered, Sam glanced at Gabriel and nodded.

"We have a little news guys. You know that Kevin and I were watching the chompers in the board room yesterday on the security video." Everyone nodded, and waited. "Weeeellll…the good news it, most of the big boys were there. All of them, actually. Except one."

Dean cursed. Balthazar threw his hands up and said something rude in French.

"Alright. Which one?" Dean asked.

"That's the other bad news." Gabriel sighed.

Then Sam spoke.

"Edgar is still alive."

A/N_ Oh come on, did you think I would make it that easy? How little you know of me. I've started the next story in this universe, which will be about the Edgar hunt, Bobby, Sam and Gabriel, and of course, Cas infanticipating. (I love that word) Mrs. Leonard McCoy, I gave you what you asked for. LOL See how I aim to please?_

_I am having a helluva time coming up with a name for this universe, so suggestions will be somewhat graciously received on that. _

_For those who are interested the next story will be entitled, "Family; The Ties That Bind and Gag" _

_LOL No. It's going to be called, "Angels and Hunters; Family is Forever." I just had to make that joke. _


End file.
